Mugiwara, Salamander y Diclonius
by zangaman
Summary: [Secuela de Natsu y Sombrero de paja] Han pasado 2 años finalmente la banda de Sombrero de Paja están listos para reanudar su viaje, podrán Natsu y Luffy resistirse a la advertencia que menciono Rayleigh.
1. Reencuentro

**No soy dueño de nada los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Han pasado 2 años después de la separación de los Sombrero Paja.

Isla Rusukaina.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres acompañarme?...mis amigos te trataran bien.

-No, prefiero quedarme en mi hogar. Hablo una rubia feliz.

-jee…buena suerte soportando a tu emperatriz.

-Te deseo suerte. Hablo una rubia.

El Joven iba con un gran equipaje este salto fuera de un barco.

-Ya es hora.

Con un chico que tenía el pelo rosado o salmón por así decirlo sus ojos son de color oscuro, una bufanda blanca con cuadros este llevaba un chaleco negro cubriendo su cuerpo con una manga larga en lado izquierdo dejando expuesto su brazo derecho, llevaba un pantalón corto blanco y unas sandalias negras este era Natsu Dragneel.

-Es increíble que haya pasado 2 años. Dijo Natsu.

Pero como ahora pertenecía a la banda de los Sombreros Paja ahora llevaba una capucha solo bloqueaba su identidad.

-Sabaody, es bueno volver.

El Salanmander decidió seguir caminando hasta que este retrocedió viendo un cartel que llamaba mucho la atención.

-…El Sombrero de Paja quiere que te unas a su banda para así formar una alianza en…oh…así que Luffy quiere más reclutas es extraño reúnanse en el Grove 46. Dijo Natsu quien se tocaba el mentón de forma pensativa.

Aunque en su entrenamiento con Igneel le contó que los piratas podrían hacer alianzas.

-Bueno de seguro Luffy, se volvió inteligente tras estos años. Bromeaba Natsu.

Este decidió ir a dicho lugar.

…

En algún lugar de Sabaody se podía ver una hermosa chica tenía un cabello largo de color blanco hasta su espalda sus ojos azules llevaban un vestido rojo que cubrirá su cuerpo hasta las rodillas esto apretaba un poco su pecho copa DD, llevaba unas muñequeras largas en medio de sus brazos de color oscuro esta llevaba unas sandalias oscuras esta chica era Lisanna Strauss.

-Me pregunto si habrán llegado todos. Decía Lisanna mirando a su alrededor.

-aaaaa.

-¿huh? Dijo Lisanna arqueando una ceja.

La chica se fijaba con un grupo de hombres eran 4 que rodeaban a una chica.

-nee-chan, acompáñanos.

-apártense.

-oh, al parecer ser te gusta ser ruda, te obligaremos.

Los 4 hombres fueron brutalmente golpeados.

-Kaede…eres tú. Pregunto Lisanna.

-huh…l li Lisanna. Respondió Kaede sorprendido a la vez feliz

Kaede en su cabeza llevaba cuernitos como si fuera un gato su cabello era lizo largo hasta la espalda de color rosado incluyendo sus ojos, tenía una camisa rosa sobre un vestido oscuro que llegaba hasta sus piernas llevaba medias oscuras con líneas grises y unas botas negras.

-te dejaste crecer tu pelo. Comento Kaede feliz.

-tú también se te ve muy bonito. Dijo Lisanna feliz.

-gr gracias. Dijo Kaede esta desviaba la mirada un poco avergonzada.

Kaede mostró un cartel.

-Acaso iras ahí. Dijo Lisanna.

-Claro que si, de seguro Luffy ya pensó en traer en un ejército con nosotros. Dijo Kaede un poco seria.

-Yo…lo dudo no creo…que Luffy sea el tipo que quiere formar una alianza. Decía Lisanna un poco desconcertada.

-Pero iré para comprobar. Dijo Kaede.

Kaede se alejaba de Strauss pero este corrió a su lado.

-¿Que día llegaste? Pregunto Lisanna.

-Recientemente hoy. Respondió Kaede.

-Ah…yo también. Parpadeo Lisanna.

Momentos después en el Grove 46.

-Este olor…huele familiar. Dijo Natsu.

Ante Natsu y las chicas que ni siquiera se han encontrado estaban frente a un Luffy falso, que la verdad era hombre obeso aprovechando la fama.

-¡Escúchenme bien les daré un muestra de los que se meten conmigo, entendieron!

-Tiene que ser una broma. Dijo Lisanna quien tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Ese no es Luffy tsk, fue una pérdida de tiempo. Hablaba Kaede molesta.

-Parece que alguien le gusta aprovechar fama- Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

De la nada se escuchaban pasos era un ejército de la marina que rodeaba al "dicho ejercito del Sombrero de Paja"

Caribou empezó la batalla disparándo a un marino, todos empezaron la batalla a excepción del Luffy falso, y verdadero, Natsu, Lisanna y Kaede, la batalla seguía hasta que un láser realizo una explosión.

-Pacifista. Comento Natsu en tono calmado.

Doughty se enfrentó el pero no tuvo suerte mientras que el Luffy falso huía para ser golpeado por Sentomaru.

-Ya veo, todos estos idiotas creyeron ser nakamas de este falso Mugiwara PX-5 quien es el. Hablo Sentomaru en tono neutral.

-El pirata Sanmai Jintai, Demalo Black, con una recompensa de 26 millones de beris.

-ES UN IMPOSTOR.

-fingieron ser yo…será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

Sentomaru se acercaba a los dichos "tripulación de Sombrero de Paja"

-PX-5 confirmo la presencia del Sombrero de Paja, dispárale. Ordeno Sentomaru.

-Luffy está aquí. Dijo Kaede sorprendida.

PX-5 disparo realizando una explosion revelando al verdadero Luffy su pelo era oscuro corto lo cubría con su Sombrero de Paja, quien tenía una chaqueta con mangas de color rojo y un cinturón amarillo unos shorts vaqueros unas sandalias.

-Estuvo cerca…yo solo caminaba tranquilo. Reclamo Luffy.

Todos se sorprendieron era idéntico al cartel era único y original, Luffy.

-¡ES EL VERDADERO!

PX-5 disparo 3 mini laser estos fueron esquivados por el Capitán.

-Lento. Dijo Luffy seriamente.

-que. Dijo Sentomaru sorprendido.

-**GIA SEKANDO**. Hablaba Luffy en tono serio y agito su brazo izquierdo.

La piel del Sombrero de Paja se tornó rosado y tiraba humo.

-**GOMU GOMU NO.** Dijo Luffy quien seguía serio.

El Pacifista abrió su boca preparado para disparar su laser este salto tras al Capitán quien desapareció para recibir un buen golpe en su mejilla izquierda.

-**JET PISTOL. **Grito Luffy.

-¡DERROTO AL PACIFISTA DE UN SOLO GOLPE!

-LUFFY CUANTO TIEMPO CABRONAZO. Grito Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-oh pero si es, Natsu, que bien. Decía Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-Salanmander, tsk PX-7. Ordeno Sentomaru.

El Pacifista fue tras el Peli Rosado, pero este fue cortado y golpeado, eran Lisanna en forma gato y Kaede que había usado sus Vectores.

-Lisanna. Sonría Natsu y con una lagrima.

-Kaede. Sonría Luffy.

-Te encuentro y ya estas ocasionando problemas. Decía Kaede con una leve sonrisa.

-Lisanna. Lloraba Natsu.

Natsu corrió hacia su novia la abrazaba.

-ya, ya, ya deja de llorar. Dijo Lisanna con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya que todos estamos aquí, huyamos. Comento Luffy.

-Tiene razón. Dijo Natsu secándose las lágrimas.

Los 4 se retiraban y eran perseguidos por la marina en el camino se encontraron con Zoro y Sanji.

-Luffy eres 9, Natsu 10, Lisanna y Kaede ustedes son 11 y 12. Hablo Zoro.

-¡DEJA DE PONER NÚMEROS! Grito Sanji.

-jajaja perfecto vamos oh…casi se me olvida. Dijo Luffy.

Luffy se detenía este volteaba.

-Rayleigh. Grito Luffy.

A lo lejos se podía ver al Rey Oscuro.

-Vine a ver como estabas, pero veo que no tienes problemas no cabe duda de que eres más fuerte. Dijo Rayleigh.

-Si. Asintió Luffy.

-Ahora apresúrate, y reúnete con tus nakamas. Hablo Rayleigh feliz.

-Sí, Rayleigh gracias por todo durante estos 2 años. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-jaja, tu no sueles ser así, vete de una vez. Hablo Rayleigh.

El Sombrero de Paja soltaba su mochila este levantaba sus manos al cielo y apretaba sus puños con fuerzas.

-Rayleigh, lo lograre…!Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas! Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

Pero de repente la marina trataba de acercarse pero estos fueron amenazados por el Rey Oscuro.

-Hay que irnos. Dijo Sanji.

-Luffy vamos, Rayleigh gracias. Dijo Zoro

-Gracias viejo. Hablo Natsu.

-Me voy. Sonría Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

Kaede solo asintió mientras que la Strauss hacia una reverencia.

-Lisanna-swan y Kaede-chwan. Hablo Sanji con ojos de corazón.

-Sanji te dejaremos atrás. Dijo Luffy.

El Cocinero notaba que estaba atrás.

-aaaaaaaa, alto esperen. Reclamo Sanji.

Los 6 seguían avanzado hasta encontrarse con unos marineros deprimidos.

-Esta habilidad es. Dijo Natsu sudando un poco.

-LA CHICA DE THILLER BARK. Grito Sanji con ojos de corazón.

El Cocinero se acercaba a Perona.

-Eso explica porque llegaste aquí primero. Dijo Natsu tocándose el mentón de forma pensativa.

-Escuchen esta isla está rodeada de buques de la marina. Dijo Perona.

-Esto es malo, no puedo alejarme de aquí. Hablo Sanji.

-De que hablas tú. Dijo Perona un poco desconcertada.

-LAS MUJERES SON LA MEJORES. Grito Sanji con ojos de corazon.

Perona usa habilidad, lo cual deprimió mucho al Cocinero.

-Te lo mereces. Dijo Kaede seriamente.

-Y eso es. Dijo Natsu este observaba el cielo.

-los encontré.

Era Chopper volando en un pájaro enorme de extraña especie.

…

Momentos después todos estaban reunidos en el barco Sunny ante de eso Sanji chorreo sangre sobre su nariz y este termino flotando en el agua.

-Ya se nos murió, mejor dejémoslo. Comento Natsu entre cerrojos.

-Hay cosas que no cambian. Dijo Lisanna en tono neutral.

-si yo…no soy. Dijo Natsu notando algo.

Salanmander noto el nuevo Franky quien estaba siendo admirando por el Sombrero de Paja con ojos de estrellas, hasta que vino Natsu rápidamente.

-FRANKY TE VAS GENIAL. Grito Natsu con ojos de estrellas.

-ow, notaron mi apariencia SUPER mecha. Dijo Franky en tono alegre.

-Ya lo perdí. Suspiro Lisanna en derrota.

-_Pero…estamos todos reunidos. _Penso Lisanna en tono alegre.

Se escuchaban disparos de cañones que casi le dan al barco, llegaba otros 3 pero fueron detenidos por una presencia.

-Esa es una pirata de Kuja. Explicaba Robin.

-Conoces a esa mujer. Pregunto Natsu.

-Solo ignórala. Respondió Luffy con la frente oscura.

-que. Dijo Natsu.

-Solo ignórala, leven anclas Zarpemos. Reclamo Luffy desesperado.

El barco se sumergió gracias al Coating así comenzaron a descender por el mar era hermoso, hasta que Sanji tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

-Sanji, reventara, reventara, reventara. Dijo Chopper alarmado.

-Cómo puedes volar con una hemorragia. Pregunto Usopp alarmado.

-¡SANJI SALIO VOLANDO DEL MAR! Gritaron Natsu, Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.

-Y si dejamos que muera de una vez. Dijo Kaede.

-Tranquilo Sanji yo te salvo. Dijo Luffy un poco preocupado.

Después de salvar al cocinero y darle una buena dosis de sangre.

-Soy yo o Sanji es más débil con las mujeres. Dijo Natsu.

-No quiero imaginarme en donde ha estado en estos 2 años. Dijo Brook preocupado.

La Navegadora explicaba cómo podía romperse el Coating.

-Saben por lo que oí de ahí 70% de los barcos se hunden cuando van a la Isla Gyojin. Comento Kaede en tono neutral.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿que pasara con nosotros? Gritaron Usopp y Chopper asustados.

El Sunny Go seguía su curso con la corriente mientras que la Diclonius se retiraba.

-Natsu esa chaqueta se ve bien. Dijo Lisanna feliz.

-oh veo que notaste el logo de los Sombrero de Paja. Decía Natsu con una sonrisa.

En la espalda de parte de la chaqueta estaba el logo de los Sombreros de Paja.

-Ahora luces como parte de nuestra banda. Dijo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

-Ustedes son ahora mi gr, no…somos una banda ahora. Hablo Natsu.

-Tenga que hablar de algo importante con ustedes. Dijo Franky en tono serio.

De ahí venia Kaede con unos platos de comida.

-Vaya, aprendiste a cocinar gracias Kaede. Sonría Luffy

Franky explicaba el hombre que protegió el Sunny Go y resulto ser Kuma el mismo que los separo hace 2 años.

-Entonces…él sabía que no teníamos posibilidades en el Nuevo Mundo. Dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

Usopp revisaba los alrededores con sus binoculares.

-Eso que es…un monstruo marino…oigan se acerca un barco a nosotros. Decía Usopp

-Quieren pelea. Dijo Luffy.

-Yo estoy listo. Dijo Natsu.

El barco pertenecía a Caribou este choco contra el barco de los Sombreros de Paja.

-Ve vaca marina. Ordeno Caribou.

-Esperen dijo vaca marina. Comento Nami sorprendida.

Nami fue corriendo para así ver a Momoo la vaca marina que pertenecía a Arlong.

-Luffy creo que lo hemos visto. Dijo Sanji.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo si lo es. Dijo Luffy un poco sorprendido.

-Entremos jeje. Ordeno Caribou.

Caribou quería mostrarle al mundo de que sería capaz de hacer, pero si no fuera hecho de que Momoo recordaba esos recuerdos dolorosos.

-Vamos chico jalen gatillo y matémoslo a todos. Ordeno Caribou sonriendo malignamente.

Había un silencio incómodo.

-Sugirió que lo encerremos un barril y lo tiremos al mar. Hablaba Kaede.

-hecho, Franky. Asintió Luffy.

-SUPER, déjamelo a mí. Dijo Franky feliz.

Ahora Caribou estaba encerrado en un barril, este era levantado por Natsu quien iba arrojarlo al mar.

-Sáquenme dios lo está viendo. Dijo Caribou.

-Debiste pensarlo 2 veces antes de atacarnos además estas en un barril dudo que entre agua. Dijo Natsu en tono inocente.

-No, no, no por favor solo era una broma además yo no soy el capitán. Contesto Caribou alarmado.

-Por cierto, donde encontraron esa vaca marina. Pregunto Nami.

-No diré si me liberan. Respondió Caribou.

-Entonces lo arrojara al mar. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-AAAAAAAAAAA, alto, alto, la encontramos por ahí, es para pasar la corriente. Hablo Caribou aterrado.

Para pasar exitosamente necesitaban pasar el "Plume" lo cual era como una cascada, pero más grande en forma de mar.

-ah…que es eso. Señalo Kaede.

Ante la vista de los Sombreros de Paja vieron a un pulpo gigante.

-KRAKEN, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Usopp

-Entonces es el 70% de que los barcos se hundan. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-Yo tengo una idea, vamos a domarlo. Sonría Luffy.

-Huh. Dijeron Todos.

-Qué demonios dices ahora, Luffy. Señalo Usopp.

-Vamos a domarlo y hacer que el pulpo remolque el barco. Sugirió Luffy.

-Podría funcionar. Dijo Kaede en tono tranquila.

-No lo animes que no ves el tamaño de esa cosa. Protesto Usopp.

-Oh que enorme. Dijo Luffy asombrado.

-Yo te ayudo Luffy. Sugirió Natsu.

-Cuenta conmigo. Sugirió Zoro.

-mmm…estoy pensado. Dijo Luffy tocándose su mentón

De repente se oía un barco era la tripulación de Caribou que fue inmediatamente destruida por el Kraken.

-Oye tus amigos acaban de morirse. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-NOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Caribou.

Gracias al carpintero pudieron esquivar el ataque del Pulpo con **Chiken Voyage. **

-Ya sé cómo pueden pelear con el Kraken. Dijo Lisanna feliz y esta sacaba algo.

Ahora Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Natsu estaba cubiertos con Coating.

-Es un Coating móvil que conseguí. Hablaba Lisanna feliz.

-Gracias Lisanna-swan. Dijo Sanji.

-Vamos. Dijo Luffy un poco serio.

-Zoro no te pierdas en el mar. Dijo Natsu un poco burlo.

-Cállate. Decía Zoro.

Pero el Kraken iba insistir en romper el barco que fue protegido por Franky con su **Rocket Launcher**.

-¡GENIAL! Gritaron Luffy, Chopper, Usopp y Natsu con ojos de estrellas.

Después Chopper uso **Guard Point **que logro defenderlo por completo, pero fueron empujados hasta que Robin dijo** Gigantesco Mano **evitando el choque entre una roca.

-Bien aquí voy. Dijo Natsu tronado sus nudillos.

-Alto Natsu no quiero que lo cocines…**GIA SADO**. Hablo Luffy determinado.

El Sombrero de Paja aspiraba aire para así agrandar su puño derecho.

-**BUSOUSHOKU KOKAI. **Decía Luffy.

-Luffy tu también. Parpadeo Natsu sorprendido.

Pero el brazo de Luffy no podía atacar debido al agua, el Kraken aprovecho usando 2 tentáculos, pero el Salamander fue directo este uso **Busouhoku kokai **en su derecha.

-Lo haré cenizas…**KARYU NO KOKA KEN**. Gruño Natsu.

Este golpe fue cubierto dando aún más flamas como si fuera una gran chispa, este logro quemar el tentáculo por completo todos se sorprendieron a excepción Luffy, Zoro y Sanji este mismo se dirigía al otro tentáculo.

-**DIABLE JAMBE BIEN CUIT GRILL SHOT. **Decía Sanji molesto.

El Cocinero con su pierna derecha encendida pateo a la vez asaba ese tentáculo, mientras que Sanji se retiraba, pero todos se fijaron en el Roronoa.

-**SANTORYU OUGI ROKUDOU NO TSUJI. **Hablo Zoro determinado.

Increíblemente Zoro logro cortar 6 partes de tentáculo.

-Tsk, metiéndote en mis asuntos. Protesto Sanji.

-Dijiste algo número 7. Contesto Zoro despreocupado.

-Cállate o te matare. Dijo Sanji molesto.

-inténtalo. Dijo Zoro molesto.

-¡Oigan chicos no corten sus brazos!...**GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN. **Grito Luffy.

Ese puño impacto el rostro del Kraken este por su oreja soltaba un tiburón que curiosamente, tenía una musculosa este estaba muy agradecido mientras que los otros estaban un poco agotados.

-Que tiburón más extraño. Parpadeo Kaede sorprendida.

_-Aun así, Luffy se volvió más fuerte daré lo mejor de mí, para poder estar la altura_. Penso Kaede un poco sonrojada.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows. **


	2. Quiero quedarme en esta isla

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Era oscuro la vista se aclaraba ya que abría los ojos, podemos ver a Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji y Kaede que aún seguía dormida y…¿4 niñas sirena?

-Ya despertaste.

-Luffy, y ¿los demás? Pregunto Natsu preocupado.

-...nos…separamos. Respondió Chopper triste.

_**Flashback de Natsu.**_

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Natsu habían regresado al barco, pero no solo, sino que también domaron al Kraken o más bien lo llamamos Surume según los Sombreros de Paja se encontraron con Vander Decker lo cual pudieron huir, luego la Isla se detuvieron ya que se encontraron contra con más de un Rey Marino lo cual el pulpo gigante decidió huir.

-Ustedes son los Mugiwaras.

-¿Quién rayos eres? Contesto Luffy molesto.

-Yo los conozco bien a ustedes, son los piratas que acabaron con los planes de Arlong.

Lo cual hizo jadear un poco a la Navegante.

-Eso está claro, pero…también defendieron a Hatchi-san, uno de los antiguos generales de los oficiales piratas de Arlong, hace 2 años…y golpearon a Tenryuubito, igual que el héroe de la Isla Gyojin, Fisher Tiger

-¿Fisher Tiger?

El extraño Gyojin empezaba a reírse un poco.

-Maldición, será una difícil decisión, asi que dígannos son ¿amigos o enemigos?

-Somos amigos. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-Que estás haciendo no eres el capitán. Reclamo Luffy.

-Al menos evita que destruya el barco. Dijo Natsu un poco molesto.

-y. Hablo el Gyojin.

Lo cual el Sombrero de Paja solo podía gruñir entre dientes.

-Bien aceptan recuerden estarán bajo nuestras órdenes.

-Sabes que…olvida lo que dije antes. Decía Natsu molesto.

Luffy caminaba para estar cerca de los Reyes marinos.

-…Claro que no, idiota. Sonría Luffy burlándose.

-Como se atreven a rechazar la oferta de unirse a los nuevos piratas Gyojin, entonces los enemigos Gyojin, son unos simples humanos.

-Idiota, porque debería aceptar bajo sus órdenes. Dijo Luffy este estiraba su boca y sacaba su lengua.

-En sus caras. Comento Natsu burlándose.

Lisanna y Kaede suspiraron en derrota.

-Es una lástima, entonces no los dejaremos pasar, ¡destruiremos su barco justo aquí!

Un Leon Marino iba atacar el barco para la suerte, Usopp había cargado el barril de cola para activar **Coup of burst,** lograron escapar de los Reyes marinos que lo rodeaban después de eso entraron a una corriente perdiendo el conocimiento.

_**Fin del flashback de Natsu.**_

-Y ahora estamos en la casa de Keimi. Comento Luffy.

-Hola- Saludo Keimi.

El Slayer de Fuego no podía evitar estar preocupado acababan de reencontrarse.

-Tranquilo de seguro que cuando salgamos, los encontraremos. Dijo Usopp en tono alegre.

Natsu se giró a ver a Sanji viendo a una dormida Diclonius.

-Que estás haciendo, Sanji. Dijo Natsu un poco desconcertado.

Lo cual el Cocinero sonría pervertidamente.

-he descubierto el tamaño de pechos de Kaede-swan, son copa E. Contesto Sanji con los ojos corazón y una leve hemorragia en su nariz.

-Eres un pervertido, le diré Kaede que te pegue. Dijo Natsu molesto.

-Que dijiste. Gruño Sanji molesto.

De repente escucharon toser a la Peli Rosada esta abrió y tosió un poco de agua esta vio a su alrededor.

-Oye, Kaede, Sanji quería tocar tu cuerpo. Dijo Natsu en tono inocente.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!. Grito Sanji molesto.

-Eh…¿Natsu?…¿Sanji?

Los 2 chicos la vieron un poco desconcertado tras esa respuesta, la chica observaba al Doctor y Francotirador.

-¿Chopper?…¿Usopp?

Los 2 parpadearon porque la Diclonius se comportaba, así como si fuera la primera vez que los ve por ultimo ve al Capitán.

-Hola…Nyu. Saludo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

-eeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ¿Nyu? Dijeron Natsu, Sanji, Chopper y Usopp sorprendidos.

-l lu Luffy. Lloraba Nyu.

La Peli Rosada saltaba de su cama abrazando al Sombrero de Paja.

-Luffy te extrañe, han pasado 2 años. Dijo Nyu esta no para llorar entre lágrimas.

-Veo que aprendiste hablar, estoy feliz. Dijo Luffy feliz y acariciando la cabeza de la Peli Rosada.

Nyu se fijó en Keimi su mirada estaba ahora seria.

-Tu...aléjate de Luffy. Gruño Nyu.

Esta abrazaba al Capitán posesivamente.

-_Aún recuerda lo del Parque. Penso Natsu_ un poco sorprendido.

-Ya, ya, ya cálmate. Dijo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

El Sombrero de Paja se separó y trataba de controlar la situación, luego de unos minutos las cosas se calmaron.

-Veo que…no te agrado. Dijo Keimi un poco triste.

-No sé qué te pasa Nyu. Dijo Luffy un poco desconcertado.

-Qué tal si tomamos aire, eso nos vendría bien. Sugirió Sanji quien quería ver a las sirenas.

Después los 6 junto con Keimi estaban afuera se sorprendieron de que haya un cielo despejado y claro dentro.

-Sirenas, sirenas, donde están las sirenas. Susurro Sanji observando su alrededor.

Al llegar vieron una variedad de hermosas sirenas tanto que hizo sonrojar a Natsu, Usopp y a Sanji por otro parte Luffy se estaba alejando debido a que Nyu lo tiraba para no caer en los encantos.

-Quiero quedarme aquí. Susurro Natsu sonrojado.

_-Espera dije eso, esto es malo Rayleigh tenía razón. Penso Natsu_ preocupado.

Mientras tanto con Lisanna está estaba en el Sunny Go buscando a su alrededor a sus amigos.

-Por alguna razón me sintió me enojada, me pregunto que será. Comento Lisanna en tono neutral.

Volviendo con los 6 y Keimi, se podía ver al Cocinero en el agua salpicando a las sirenas.

-Ven y diviértete Natsu-chan- Dijo una sirena guiñando el ojo.

-L lo siento…no me siento, bien- Negó Natsu con un leve rubor.

-No es justo, yo también quiero nadar con ustedes. Dijo Luffy un poco molesto.

-No lo hagas- Susurro Nyu con las mejillas infladas.

-Luffy-chin, tu podrías nadar con una burbuja. Dijo Keimi.

-En serio- Dijo Luffy en tono alegre.

-Si Coating de la ciudad podría hacerla enseguida. Dijo Keimi en tono alegre.

-hee…oye Keimi me gustaría ver una persona en la isla Gyojin. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-¿Quién es? la Princesa Nyngyo. Contesto Keimi un poco triste.

-No. Dijo Luffy feliz este cerro los ojos.

Lo cual hizo sonrojar a las 2 chicas presentes esa sonrisa en Luffy no había cambiado.

-Jinbei. Sonría Luffy.

-Si no mal recuerdo es un ex-Shichibukai. Dijo Natsu ya que había oído historias.

-Sí, y es mi amigo. Asintió Luffy.

-Que sucede contigo hasta incluso conoces a la emperatriz pirata. Dijo Usopp un poco sorprendido.

-Cuando Ace murió hace 2 años casi pierdo la razón, pero logre superarlo gracias a el. Explicaba Luffy en tono tranquilo.

-Quiero ver a Jinbei…prometimos vernos en esta isla. Dijo Luffy en tono alegre

-Es verdad leí que Jinbei estuvieron juntos en la Guerra. Decía Keimi

-¿Dónde está, Jinbei? Pregunto Luffy.

-eh, el jefe Jinbei no se encuentra en esta isla. Dijo Keimi.

-Qué mal, esto si será un problema. Dijo Luffy cruzando de brazos.

-Después de la guerra sucedieron grandes cambios en la isla. Decía Keimi.

Pero de repente las 5 pequeñas sirenas avisaban sobre la llegada de una anguila gigante que flotaba gracias a las burbujas.

-Ese es el carruaje de la Familia Real. Dijo Keimi sorprendida.

-Rápido ocultémonos. Dijo Natsu un poco serio.

Todos se ocultaron de la presencia de los 3 príncipes de Isla Gyojin, todo hubiera salido bien si no fuera por la hemorragia nasal de Sanji.

-Ese idiota. Gruño Natsu molesto.

Todos se acercaron al Cocinero.

-Esperen un momento lamentamos entrar ilegalmente, pero pueden arrestarnos después ¿alguno de ustedes puede donar sangre? Dijo Chopper preocupado.

-Por favor, evitemos una pelea. Suplico Nyu.

Había un silencio incómodo.

-Luffy-chin, Chopper-chin los Gyojin y las sirenas tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre que los humanos y podemos donar, pero. Imterrumpida Keimi.

Todos escucharon una risa extraña estos voltearon.

-Son los tipos de los Reyes marinos. Dijo Luffy molesto.

-Nadie en la isla Gyojin donaría sangre a criaturas tan inferiores como los humanos si alguien lo hiciera, correría el riesgo de sufrir un castigo de la noche oscura de quienes odiamos los humanos. Explico Hammond.

-Eso es ridículo. Decía Usopp.

-Es inútil solo dejen que se desangra y muera, hay una antigua ley en este reino está prohibido donar sangre a los humanos. Sonría Hammond maliciosamente.

-Que. Parpadeo Nyu preocupada.

-Pero no se confundan, fueron los humanos quienes pusieron esa regla, ustedes nos consideraron monstruo y se han negado a mezclar su sangre con la nuestra es por eso que Fisher Tiger, el héroe de la isla Gyojin, murió. Dijo Hammond.

-Fisher…Tiger. Dijo Luffy confundido.

-el arriesgo su vida liberando a los esclavos de todas las especies, pero después de la sangrienta batalla, murió a pesar ser salvado con una transfusión murió por culpa de ¡esos malditos humanos que se negaron a donar su sangre!...Mugiwara esto es lo que quiero que hagas, renuncia a la vida de tu nakama y ven al distrito Gyojin con nosotros el capitán de los nuevos piratas Gyojin Hody Jones te está esperando. Explico Hammond.

-¡Silencio!, alguien por favor tiene que donar sangre, le pagaremos lo que quieran pero por favor. Suplico Usopp

-Es inútil, si no vienen con nosotros. Dijo Hammond este sacaba un arma.

-Este tipo ya me tiene harto. Gruño Natsu.

Natsu salto para atacar a Hammond junto con 2 Gyojin en su camino.

-**KARYU NO TEKKEN. **Grito Natsu.

El Slayer de Fuego conecto un golpe que mando contra el suelo a Hammond dejándolo KO, mientras que otro era noqueado por el Capitan quien estaba en **Gia sekando **el ultimo gyojin estaba un poco ileso.

-Luffy detrás. Alerto Nyu.

El Sombrero de Paja solo levanto una mano mirando seriamente al Oso o rey marino este solo se arrodillo.

-Se…¿rindió? Parpadeo Nyu sorprendida.

-Increíble. Dijo Chopper sorprendido.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con las habilidades de Luffy y Natsu, tanto que no notaron que Keimi iba montada en la anguila gigante.

-Chicos traigan a Sanji iremos a la Ciudad. Dijo Keimi.

-Ya lo oyeron, huyamos de la ley. Hablo Luffy.

Y así los 6 huyeron de los 3 príncipes de la isla Gyojin, lo primero que tuvieron que hacer era encontrar un humano para donar sangre, ahora estaban en hogar de Madam Sharly.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras. Dijo Natsu.

Todos suspiraron de alivio.

-Que paso…donde estoy. Dijo Sanji un poco confundido.

-Es mejor que ni lo recuerdas, debo decir que sufrimos un poco al encontrar un donador. Reclamo Luffy un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, lamento haberles causando problemas. Dijo Sanji en tono calmado.

-Eso me recuerda…chicas pueden pasar. Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-eh, acaso una chica dono su sangre por mí. Parpadeo Sanji.

-La verdad. Interrumpida Nyu.

Ya que Luffy toco sus hombros negando con la cabeza, hasta pasaron 2 hombres con maquillaje de mujer.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Sanji como una niña.

Más adelante el Doctor analizaba el veneno en el brazo derecho de Luffy este explico que ya había enfrentado a un tipo así, seguido conocieron a Madam Sharly una sirena que predice el futuro.

Ahora Luffy, Nyu, Natsu, Usopp y Kemi iban a buscar a Pappagu.

-Así que Madam Sharly predijo que un montón de piratas saldrían después de la muerte de Gold Roger, je…hasta incluso ese viejo. Dijo Luffy.

Finalmente estaban frente al Mermaid Café.

-Yo quisiera carne. Dijo Luffy.

-Tengo hambre. Dijo Natsu.

-Yo también. Agrego Nyu.

-Solo tenemos pasteles y frutas marinas. Comento Keimi feliz.

-Eso no suena mal del todo. Dijo Nyu en tono inocente.

-Y la ¿carne? Pregunto Luffy.

-las sirenas no comemos carne en el menú tenemos brulee de wakame, tarta de mozuku, soufle de kelp.

-Que decepción. Dijeron Luffy y Natsu deprimidos.

De repente salieron 2 sirenas, estrella de mar y un Esqueleto.

-Brook. Dijeron Luffy, Natsu, Usopp y Nyu.

-Luffy. Dijo Brook.

-Así que estabas con Pappagu. Dijo Usopp feliz.

-Sí, no imagine que sería rescatado por Pappagu-san, en verdad tengo suerte yohoho. Dijo Brook.

Brook explicaba de cómo fue encontrado por Pappagu quien ahora era un famoso diseñador.

-Se ve que ese lugar es divertido por dentro. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-Esperen, antes de entrar primero debemos ir a mi casa. Sugirió Pappagu.

-Eh, por qué. Dijo Luffy confundido.

-Jeje verán tengo carne de rey marino a mí no me interesa lo que isla gyojin puede ofrecer. Dijo Pappagu con una leve sonrisa.

-ah, cierta toma Pappagu traje tus favoritas. Dijo Keimi feliz.

-Yay, las almejas de Keimi son las mejores. Comento Pappagu en tono alegre.

-Lo sabía eras una mascota. Dijo Luffy molesto.

Esta vez los 5 se dirigirán a la casa de Pappagu quien les explico a Vander Decken que era el noveno y enviaba cartas de amor a la princesa, ahora estaban frente a la mansión de la estrella marina.

-Se ve que eres popular. Dijo Natsu.

-Así es, y. Interrumpido Pappagu.

Todos oyeron un escándalo en una tienda de ropa.

-No puedo rebajarlo un poco como…10 mil berris.

-Esa voz. Dijo Usopp con ojos entre cerrojos.

-Eso es un abuso señorita, no puedo hacer eso.

Al entrar se encontraron con la Navegante.

-Lo sabía es ella. Comento Usopp.

-Nami. Parpadeo Nyu.

-Que pasa aquí. Dijo Pappagu.

-Monsieur Pappagu la verdad es que tenemos un cliente problemático.

Nami sujetaba fuertemente la mejilla de Pappagu.

-Eres el dueño de esta tienda, los precios son muy altos quiero un descuento. Reclamo Nami.

-No será…necesario, estoy en deuda con ustedes desde hace 2 años, es gratis pueden tomar todo lo que quieran. Dijo Pappagu feliz.

-Gratis, de verdad. Comento Nami emocionada.

-Eso no me parece una buena idea. Susurro Nyu.

-Chicos, no tengan piedad. Ordeno Nami.

-Si. Dijeron Luffy, Brook, Usopp y Natsu.

-¡Monsiuer se llevaron todo!

-EN VERDAD NO TUVIERON PIEDAD. Grito Pappagu.

Todos escucharon un ruido afuera lo único que decía era jamon era un tritón gigante.

-Quien eres viejo. Pregunto Luffy en tono inocente.

-Idiota, es el Rey del reino Ryuguu de la isla gyojin, Neptuno-sama. Reclamo Pappagu molesto.

-Es un tritón gigante. Dijo Usopp en tono tranquilo.

-Yo prefiero las sirenas. Dijo Brook.

-¿Nyu? Ladeo la Diclonius.

-…No parece tan impresionante de cerca. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-OIGAN MAS RESPETO. Reclamo Pappagu nervioso.

-Oye Megalo, estas seguro que son ellos. Pregunto Neptuno un poco dudoso.

-No es mismo tiburón que salvamos. Comento Natsu un poco confundido.

-Parece que sí. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-Oigan Mugiwara. Decía Neptuno seriamente.

Había un silencio tanto que puso incomodos a Nami, Usopp y Nyu.

-Están invitados a venir al Palacio Ryuguu-jamon. Dijo Neptuno en tono calmado.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH, ryu, ryu, ryu, ryu, Palacio Ryuguu. Hablaron Keimi y Pappagu sorprendidos.

Después los 6 incluyendo a Keimi y Pappagu a causa del Sombrero de Paja que insistió en que vinieran, ahora estaban dentro del Palacio Ryuguu.

-Usted no tiene remedio.

-Lo acaban de ¿regañar? Dijeron Nami, Usopp, Natsu, Brook, Keimi y Papaguu.

Mientras que el Rey seguía siendo reprimiéndolo.

-mmm…mi olfato no me engaña. Dijo Luffy feliz.

Luffy se alejaba seguido de la Diclonius unos momentos después.

-Eh…oigan donde esta Luffy y Nyu. Pregunto Usopp mirando a su alrededor.

-No lose, quizás tenía tanta hambre que ya no podía aguantar. Respondió Natsu.

Con el Capitán quien estaba cubierto con una burbuja estaba siendo seguido por la Diclonius.

-Luffy espera. Dijo Nyu preocupada.

-Ah, Nyu rápido huelo la comida, lose porque olfato que Natsu. Dijo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes no creo que al Rey Neptuno le guste que estemos caminado por su casa. Comento Nyu preocupada.

-Tu tranquila, yo nervioso. Sonría Luffy.

Los 2 entraron sigilosamente a la habitación oscura.

-¿Dónde está la comida? Pregunto Luffy.

-No parece que sea el salón de la comida. Respondió Nyu.

El Sombrero Paja camino explorando la habitación hasta sintio algo suave, esponjoso era más bien como tocar un algodón.

-Quien es.

Se mostraba una sirena gigante de pelo rosa sus ojos eran azules.

-Quienes son ustedes, porque tocan mi cuerpo.

-Pechos. Dijo Nyu sorprendida.

-Peli rosa eh…espera lo que entonces ooooh. Comento Luffy sorprendido.

**Continuara…**

**Fin del capítulo 2 **

**ZANGAMAN**


	3. Caos en el palacio Ryuguu

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes ya que pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

En el Palacio o castillo de Ryuguu, se podia ver a Neptuno a sus guardias atados con sogas mientras que el Rey tenia unas cadenas.

-Hola. Dijo Natsu

-Habla Fukaboshi.

-Adiós. Dijo Natsu despreocupado.

-PORQUE CONTESTASTE LLAMADA Y ADEMAS LA CORTASTE ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS. Grito Usopp frustrado.

-Esta llamado de nuevo. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-No contestes. Reclamo Usopp.

-Hola y adiós. Dijo Natsu en tono despreocupado.

-BASTA VAS HACERLO ENOJAR. Grito Usopp.

-Tranquilo Usopp. Dijo Natsu.

-Que me tranquilice, acabamos de hacernos enemigos del rey. Protesto Usopp.

Hasta que sonó nuevamente el timbre lo cual el Salamander contesto.

-Hola habla con servicio de mac burguer que desea ordenar. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-¡NO ES UN RESTAURANTE DE HAMBURGUESAS! Grito Usopp.

-¿Quien eres?

-Veo que por fin entienden verán su papa nos acaba de atacar de la nada y nos engañó diciendo que habría comida, pero resulto ser una mentira. Contesto Natsu.

-¿Cuál de los Mugiwara eres? Pregunto Fukaboshi seriamente.

-Fukaboshi es.

-¿Papa? Pregunto Fukaboshi

-USTED CÁLLESE NOS ENGAÑO, además tengo a tu papa de rehén junto con otros soldados, sabes Fukaboshi eres el listo mejor evitemos heridos. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-Que quieren a cambio. Pregunto Fukaboshi.

-Bueno queremos que cubran de Coating el Sunny Go no sabemos dónde así que lo dejamos a su suerte y nos falta una chica hermosa de color pelo plateado trátenla con cuidado también a nuestro doctor que parece un mapache, pero es un reno, una mujer de pelo negro es un poco extraña, un ciborg. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-Y un pervertido. Agrego Zoro.

-Ya escucharon. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-Natsu, también queremos un billón de berris. Agrego Nami en tono tranquila.

-Sí, agreguen eso también. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral y una gota de sudor.

-Entiendo sus peticiones, haré lo posible para que se vayan de la isla, pero…quiero a los rehenes con vida. Dijo Fukaboshi seriamente.

-Tienen mi palabra de que no los voy a tocar. Aclaro Natsu seriamente.

-Antes quiero decirle una cosa a Mugiwara. Dijo Fukaboshi.

-No está, pero le enviare el mensaje. Hablo Natsu.

-Son 2 cosas importantes de parte de Jinbei.

Lo cual todos los Gyojin no podían evitar sorprenderse por ese nombre.

-La primera es no pelees contra Hody, la segunda es que lo espero en el Bosque Marino.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Natsu un poco serio.

Unos minutos después.

Se escuchaba un estruendo sobre el castillo.

-No será, Shirahoshi está en peligro ¿tiene guardias protegiéndola? Pregunto Neptuno preocupado.

-No todos están aquí.

-Debido a que cierta persona que decidió atacarnos por sorpresa. Dijo Natsu molesto.

-Lamento eso en verdad, pero por favor salven a mi hija. Suplico Neptuno.

-Yohoho, en ese caso iré yo. Decía Brook.

Pero unos momentos después

Fuera del castillo del Rey Neptuno, se podía el tiburón llamado Megalo que estaba un poco subido de peso parecía llevarse algo, sobre el tiburón estaban Luffy y Nyu.

-Luffy debimos avisarles a los otros de que salimos. Dijo Nyu preocupada.

-Tranquila volveremos para la comida. Dijo Luffy en tono alegre.

-En verdad siento mucho la molestia Luffy-sama y Nyu-sama.

-Con tal de que dejes de llorar, no hay problema por cierto…tu nombre…era…hoshi. Dijo Luffy quien tenía una gota ya que le pareció difícil nombrar su nombre.

-Shirahoshi.

-Ah, si Shira…hoshi. Tartamudeo Luffy.

-Luffy no seas cruel. Dijo Nyu un poco molesta.

Con Natsu y los demás.

-La princesa fue secuestrada. Dijo Brook.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Usopp alarmado.

-mmm…que extraño. Dijo Natsu tocándose la barbilla de forma pensante.

Natsu se dio cuenta de una cosa la ausencia de Luffy y Nyu.

-Nami has visto a Nyu. Pregunto Natsu.

-eh, ahora que lo dices. Respondió Nami dándose cuenta de una cosa.

-Luffy tampoco está con nosotros. Dijo Usopp sorprendido.

-Supongamos que Luffy secuestro a la Princesa. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-Lo dudo Luffy, no es de esos que quieren secuestrar a las princesas. Decía Usopp feliz.

-Pero hablamos de Luffy además…pasaron 2 años. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Usopp como una niña.

Por el pasillo llegaban piratas que tenían heridas graves estos tenían un objetivo la puerta cosa que no sería nada fácil por parte de la Banda de los Sombreros de Paja.

Con Luffy y Nyu.

-Y…¿porque quieres al Bosque Marino? Pregunto Nyu curiosa.

-Quiero conocer a una persona especial. Respondió Shirahoshi en tono amable.

El Sombrero de Paja observaba el cielo vio pasar algo que le llamaba la atención y se dirigía al castillo.

-Sera un carnaval. Dijo Luffy observaba, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Volviendo con Natsu.

-Listo terminamos de derrotar a todos los intrusos. Dijo Natsu un poco feliz.

-Ustedes son terribles nosotros lo hubiéramos pacíficamente.

-Si claro. Dijeron Natsu y Zoro en tono neutral.

-Shirahoshi. Lloraba Neptuno.

El Salamander solo podía suspirar en derrota, hasta que escucharon abrirse la puerta principal del castillo, mostrando a una banda de Gyojin.

-Esto es increíble venia preparado para pelear, pero Neptuno y sus soldados ya fueron capturados. Hablo Vander.

-No esperaba recibir un regalo como este je…vaya sorpresa. Sonría Hody.

Los guardias hablaban reconociendo a Vander y Hody.

-¿Hody? Pregunto Natsu levantando una ceja.

_-No me parece que ese tipo sea fuerte. Penso Natsu._

-Parece una trampa, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Dijo Hody cruzado de brazos.

-Tenemos más visitas, (suspiro)…este lugar es un caos. Dijo Zoro despreocupado.

-Vander Decken ahora que estas aquí, no tengo ninguna duda, fuiste tú regrésame a mi hija, jamon. Reclamo Neptuno molesto.

-Pero ni siquiera no hemos casado, es demasiado pronto para decir eso padre. Sonría Vander.

-NO ME LLAMES PADRE. Grito Neptuno enojado.

-Oye Gyojin acosador. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-Te hablo a ti. Dijo Hody un poco serio.

-Que pasa humano. Comento Vander molesto.

-Shirahoshi desapareció, nuestro capitán se te adelanto. Contesto Natsu en tono tranquilo y un poco feliz.

-Oye, aún no sabemos si fue Luffy. Susurro Usopp.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MI SHIRAHOSHI FUE SECUESTRADA POR MUGIWARA. Grito Vander alarmado

Hasta que todos escucharon uno sonido era Hody que se enfocaba en su único objetivo.

-Decken los guardias que tiraste están aquí hace poco, además tienes tu habilidad…porque eres el único que puede encontrarla. Sugirio Hody.

-Es verdad Hody, eres un tipo inteligente, lo sospechaba. Decía Vander.

Decken abandonaba a la banda se cubría con un coating lo siguiente que hizo fue destruir un coral donde estaba la isla gyojin.

-Esa es su habilidad. Hablo Natsu un poco sorprendido.

De repente el Rey empezó a llorar.

-Por favor les daré lo que pidan permítanme ir tras Decken, les dara oro, joyas o la vida de mis soldados. Suplico Neptuno.

-Oye, oye.

-je, je que patético te ves Neptuno jamás pensé que los despreciables Mugiwaras se apoderarían del palacio Ryuguu. Hablo Hody maliciosamente.

El Lider de los Gyojin contaba su historia del pasado diciendo que era la voluntad de Arlong.

-¿Arlong? Parpadeo Natsu confundido.

-No sabía que Arlong tenía seguidores. Dijo Usopp un poco shock y serio.

-Suficiente de charla, empecemos con esto. Dijo Hody.

Hody con un simple apretón con su mano izquierda destruyo una columna de una pared sin ningún esfuerzo alguno ocasionando paso al agua.

-Maldición es una inundación. Comento Zoro un poco molesto.

-Me ahogare. Dijo Usopp asustado.

-Esto malo muy malo. Agrego Brook preocupado y asustado.

Dragneel y Roronoa notaron la posición de Hody.

-¡Cuidado! Alerto Zoro.

**-YABUSAME.** Grito Hody.

Hody disparaba gotas de aguas estas fueron esquivados por Usopp, Brook y Natsu mientras que los guardias no tuvieron mucha suerte, pero fueron cubiertos por el Rey, por suerte Zoro pudo bloquearlos con facilidad.

-…En ese caso. Gruño Natsu.

Natsu avanzaba esquivando con facilidad los ataques del Líder de los Gyojin luego comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a su oponente hasta que dijo.

-**KARYU NO TEKKEN**. Grito Natsu.

Salamander dio un golpe directo con el fuego, pero noto que no era Hody sino que otro Gyojin.

-Ah…uso a su nakama como escudo. Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Es un cobarde. Gruño Usopp.

-Sera mejor desatar a los rehenes. Dijo Zoro en tono calmado.

-Eh. Parpadeo Usopp.

-Tiene razón rompimos nuestra palabra. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-AAAAA EL AGUA, sálvame Nami-san, eh donde esta Nami. Hablo Brook observando a su alrededor.

El Francotirador también sintió la ausencia de Nami no se encontraba por ningún lado, lo único que estaba presente era Pappagu.

Usopp desataba a los rehenes.

-¡No permitan que lo desaten acaben con ellos! Ordeno Hody molesto.

Los Gyojin decidieron atacar al Slayer de Fuego junto con los demás.

-**HITSASTSU MIDORIBOSHI RAFFLESIA. **Decía Usopp determinado.

El Narizón disparo una flor que emanaba un olor apestoso.

-Apesta. Dijo Natsu en voz baja y tapándose su nariz debido que esta es muy sensible.

Roronoa con su Katana destruía las cadenas del Rey que lo retenían.

-…Me encargare de ese tipo. Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-Tu solo. Dijo Usopp preocupado.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de pelear contra un Gyojin, lo siento Zoro tendrás que esperar. Comento Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-Hmpf. Dijo Zoro un poco feliz.

La sala ya estaba casi llena de agua mientras que Natsu se sumergía en ella para enfrentarse a Hody.

-No interfieras en mi conquista. Gruño Hody enojado.

El Slayer de Fuego se dio cuenta de una cosa no podía usar su magia bajo el agua.

-_RAYOS, LO OLVIDE. Penso Natsu._

Natsu esquivo el ataque del Líder de los Gyojin.

-Así que soy el primer Gyojin que enfrentas. Sonría Hody.

El Salamander no respondió eso era por el agua.

-Deberías saber que los Gyojin son mejores peleando en el agua. Dijo Hody determinado.

El Slayer de Fuego apenas podía esquivar los ataques de Hody con su tridente.

-_Me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando, Luffy. Penso Natsu molesto. _

Con el Sombrero de Paja.

-Oigan, Sanji, Chopper. Hablo Luffy en tono alegre.

-Espera, Luffy. Dijo Nyu preocupada.

Luffy junto con la Diclonius saltaron desde Megalo frente a una multitud que por alguna extraña razón estaba molesta quienes rodeaban al Cocinero y al Doctor.

-Nyu-swan. Dijo Sanji con ojos de corazón.

Pero el Capitán se acercaba ignorado los comentarios de "sirenas secuestradas" hasta llegar donde estaba el cuerpo tendido de Hatchi.

-Hatchi, que te paso. Pregunto Luffy preocupado.

-Mugiwara. Dijo Hatchi debilitado.

-Quien te hizo esto. Gruño Luffy.

-No quiere decirnos. Dijo Chopper preocupado.

-Váyanse…de la…isla por favor. Suplico Hatchi.

-Es lo único que dice. Suspiro Chopper en derrota.

Los habitantes hablaban sobre que era imposible que el Capitán haya secuestrado a la Princesa Shirahoshi.

-Luffy…parece que Megalo va. Dijo Nyu nerviosa y su rostro sudaba.

-Oh. Dijo Luffy.

El tiburón escupió a la Princesa, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Es enorme esa es. Hablo Chopper sorprendido para taparse su boca.

-_La princesa Nyngyo. Penso Chopper._

-Que hay alguien detrás de mí. Pregunto Sanji en tono tranquilo y curioso.

Shirahoshi no podía evitar sonreír estaba un poco avergonzada de su acción.

-¡Secuestraron a la princesa Nyngyo! Gritaron los habitantes de la isla gyojin.

-Luffy no es culpa de ella, Megalo no podía respirar. Dijo Nyu preocupada.

-Sí, si va costar trabajo meterla de nuevo. Dijo Luffy un poco tranquilo.

Hasta que el Cocinero escucho el ruido de una chica.

-Princesa, oye acaso. Comento Sanji en shock.

-No lo hagas, Sanji definitivamente morirías. Dijo Chopper preocupado.

Sanji empezó a fumar un cigarrillo.

-¿Quién está detrás de mí es…la princesa Nyngyo? Pregunto Sanji.

-Si lo es, es por eso que no debes voltear, Sanji casi mueres por ver unas sirenas, si ves a la princesa podrías...lo mas seguro que podrías morir desangrado. Respondió Chopper preocupado.

Sanji se ponía a pensar, como se vería la Princesa mientras que el Doctor le suplicaba llorando.

-Chopper…si tengo que vivir sin alcanzar mi sueño…después de tenerlo tan cerca…prefiero morir. Aclaro Sanji determinado.

-EEEEEH, ¿QUE TU SUEÑO NO ERA ENCONTRAR EL ALL BLUE? Grito Chopper sorprendido y shock.

El Cocinero volteo, pero fue recibido por un puño por parte de la Diclonius, lo suficiente para dejar KO a Sanji.

-Lo siento, Sanji…¿Sanji? Dijo Nyu un poco preocupada.

La Diclonius empezó a correr en círculos sobre el cuerpo de Sanji.

-KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MATE A SANJI. Grito chibi Nyu esta agitaba sus brazos comicamente.

-De hecho…aun respira. Suspiro Chopper aliviado.

Hasta que de la nada, Luffy junto con Nyu, Sanji, Chopper y Hatchi fueron atados a una soga.

-Que les pasa. Pregunto Luffy un poco molesto.

-Capturamos a los Mugiwaras.

-Somos pescadores que arriesgan su vida a diario capturando reyes marinos.

-Los piratas no son rivales para nosotros.

Los habitantes se elogiaban entre sí.

-Oigan, algo se aproxima volando en esa dirección. Dijo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

-Es inútil tratar de engañarnos.

-Está diciendo la verdad, miren. Hablo Nyu observando la dirección.

Todos se fijaron que era Vander Decken montando en un coral a toda velocidad.

-Finalmente te encontré bujaja, Shirahoshi. Reía Vander.

-Vander Decken-sam. Interrumpido Shirahoshi.

-No lo llames así por culpa de ese hombre estuviste atrapada en esa habitación, debes aprender a odiar. Dijo Nyu un poco molesta.

-Pero yo nose, odiar. Decía Shirahoshi un poco triste.

-Quiero una respuesta, Shirahoshi, si tu respuesta es un "si", escaparas de la muerte debes casarte conmigo. Dijo Vander sonría maliciosamente.

-Que ridículo. Susurro Luffy recordando a la dichosa emperatriz.

-No eres mi tipo. Contesto Shirahoshi.

Vander estaba destruido tras esa confesión fue rechazado.

-Has pisoteado mis sentimientos por 10 años, quien te crees que eres. Gruño Vander.

Decken saco 2 hachas.

-No huyas, confía en mí, Shira. Ordeno Luffy determinado.

-De que hablas, maldito pirata.

-Acaso eres cómplice de Decken.

-Si huyes no podre protegerte. Dijo Luffy determinado.

-S SI, no huiré. Comento Shirahoshi un poco determinada.

Los Gyojin rodearon al Capitán.

-Lo siento chicos, no tengo nada en su contra, pero…estorban. Decía Luffy determinado.

De la nada los que rodeaban a Luffy todos se desmayaron, lo cual sorprendió a la Diclonius, luego dio un brinco ya que su pies y manos estaban atadas, ahora su piel era rosada y expulsaba humo.

-**GIA SEKANDO. **Dijo Luffy seriamente.

El Sombrero de Paja desapareció y apareció frente Decken quien apenas pudo esquivar el ataque mientras que el coral era por completo destruido.

-Porque te interpones en mis problemas amorosos con Shirahoshi. Pregunto Vander molesto.

Pero de repente Luffy envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Decken.

-Eres tu…quien lanzo las cosas a Shira. Dijo Luffy molesto.

-Los matare a ambos. Aclaro Vander.

-Inténtalo Cabron. Contesto Luffy determinado.

Decken intentaba soltarse, pero el agarre del Sombrero de Paja era fuerte.

-**GOMU GOMU NO JET HAMMER. **Grito Luffy.

Vander fue estampando contra el suelo.

-Guao, increíble. Dijo Nyu asombrada.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Sanji estaba inconsciente.

-Tiburón, despierta. Ordeno Luffy dándole un leve cabezazo.

Luffy avanzaba brincando hacia la Princesa, ahora el Capitán estaba sentando en supuestamente serían las rodillas por suerte Sanji, no está aquí para ver esto.

-Rápido desátame. Dijo Luffy un poco apurado.

-Si. Dijo Shirahoshi un poco triste.

-Estas personas me odian por alguna extraña razón, debemos irnos. Sugirio Luffy.

Hasta que finalmente Luffy fue liberando este cargo a sus compañeros en el tiburón junto con la Princesa comenzaron a huir.

-NO IRÁN A NINGÚN LADO WADATSUMI. Grito Vander enojado.

Desde un lago se mostraba Wadatsumi un gigante gyojin quien impedía el paso a Megalo para avanzar.

-No tengo tiempo para ti. Aclaro Luffy molesto.

El Sombrero de Paja usaba el **Gia sekando **nuevamente.

-**GOMU GOMU NO. **

El Capitán desapareció y reapareció frente al rostro de Wadatsumi.

**-PISTOL.** Dijo Luffy determinado.

Este hizo caer un diente a la vez se quedo en el suelo el Gyojin gigante se retorcía del dolor mientras que Luffy aterrizaba en el tiburón.

-Bien, vamos al Bosque Marino. Sonría Luffy.

-Si. Asintió Shirahoshi feliz y no podía evitar ruborizarse.

Con Natsu.

-CAPITÁN HODY.

Todos observaron que había un agujero roto en el techo hasta que todos se fijaron en Natsu que salía del agua.

-Natsu, lo derrotaste. Dijo Usopp feliz.

-No, cuando regrese obviamente estará furioso. Aclaro Natsu un poco serio.

El Salamander nadaba hacia el Rey.

-He entrenado mi magia y también mi cuerpo. Dijo Natsu.

-Parece que tuviste un buen entrenamiento. Decía Zoro.

-Muy pronto este lugar será inundado sujétense. Dijo Neptuno seriamente.

De repente Natsu podía sentir un olor extraño era los soldados que comenzaron atacar agresivamente.

-Usen esto para poder respirar. Hablo Neptuno.

El Rey le entrego a Usopp un coating para respirar bajo el agua, luego al sumergirse en el agua Natsu noto que los eran diferentes como si fueran los mismos.

-Bien voy darles paso, para salir de aquí…**MERMAN COMBAT.** Dijo Neptuno

-Natsu atrapalo. Dijo Zoro.

El Espadachín le entrego coating flotado, pero esta se desvió de su camino haciendo que Natsu se quede sin su propio oxígeno.

-_RAYOS. Grito Natsu_

Neptuno apretaba el agua hasta que.

**-ULTRA MARINE. **Dijo Neptuno determinado.

Neptuno abrió un túnel marino para así sus guardias pudieran escapar hasta que el Rey se quedó medio inconsciente.

-_Me ahogo. Penso Natsu aterrado._

Todo parecía perdido hasta que una ballena rescato al Rey había esperanza para Salamander sin embargo.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Usopp desconcertado.

Usopp se sorprendió era Hody quien sostenía al Rey, este no tuvo otra opción que soltar a la ballena.

-Zoro córtalos…eh…Zoro…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE se perdió. Hablo Usopp sorprendido.

Natsu abrió la boca sus ojos estaba en blanco había perdido la visión.

_-Zoro se perdió, bajo el agua como es eso posible. Penso Natsu en shock._

**Continuara…**

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	4. Campo de batalla

**No soy dueño de NADA, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Isla de los Gyojin, lugar de Gyoncorde donde se encontraba la Familia Real atada frente a miles de personas viendo a distancia, el responsable era Hody Jones y su banda según él era la nueva generación de Gyojin.

-Observen todos como corto las cabezas de Neptuno, solo así este rey mediocre sin orgullo por su raza, desaparecerá y nacerá un nuevo reinado de Gyojin gobernaran a los humanos, le pondré fin a este reinado vergonzoso al Reino Ryuguu…muere. Hablaba Hody en tono malicioso.

La Princesa Nyngyo no podía soportar ver esto.

-POR FAVOR, LUFFY-SAMA SALVE A MI PADRE. Grito Shirahoshi.

Hody no iba detenerse hasta que escucho un ruido vio a Megalo quien parecía estar escupiendo algo.

-¿huh?...aaaaaa. Grito Hody.

El Líder Gyojin recibió una patada en el estómago causando se estrelle contra la pared cubierto en escombros, la persona responsable fue el Sombrero de Paja en modo **Gia sekando**.

-Finalmente decidiste salir, AHORA CHICOS. Hablo Jinbei.

-No te preocupes, estábamos preparados desde principio, Luffy no es el tipo de persona que sigue los planes. Dijo Nami.

La Navegante apareció junto con un bastón azul.

-Esta es la carta de los Tenryubito, Jinbei-chan. Dijo Nami feliz.

-Si. Asintió Jinbei.

-En que momento, me lo quito.

-Robin se hizo cargo de las llaves. Dijo Nami feliz.

-No puede ser.

Las cadenas que ataban a la Familia Real fueron liberadas por Nico Robin.

-En el cielo.

Todos vieron una ballena, pero nadie podía distinguir si era un León hasta que finalmente vieron al Sunny Go.

-**GAOU HOU. **Grito Franky.

El Barco disparo la pared causado que los enemigos volaran.

-¿Hoe?. Dijo Fukaboshi

-Príncipes, tomen al Rey y huyan de aquí. Ordeno Jinbei.

Lo cual el Príncipe Fukaboshi tuvo que hacerlo retirando a sus hermanos y a su padre mientras que el Barco aterrizaba por los suelos.

-Miren cuantas personas. Dijo Chopper asombrado.

-Son muchos. Comento Lisanna viendo a su alrededor.

-Incluso tenemos un público. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-En serio tenemos que pelear contra todos estos. Decía Usopp asustado.

-Eso parece, deben ser 70 mil, 80 mil…no tal vez son 100 mil. Dijo Sanji en tono calmado.

-Yohoho, será un poco difícil. Dijo Brook.

-Pueden ir a dormir en su habitación, yo me hare cargo de todos. Hablo Zoro en tono sereno.

-¿Qué dijiste maldito? Gruño Sanji molesto.

-Empecemos esto. Dijo Franky emocionado.

-Cielos obviamente no podre contra ellos, pero. Dijo Nyu un poco asustada.

La Peli Rosa avanzaba tanto que su frente estaba oscura hasta que esta se puso al borde del barco y dio un salto aterrizando en el suelo los otros la seguían.

-Oye, ¿Mugiwara vas a destruir la isla?

-¿Secuestraron a las sirenas?

Los civiles preguntaban si los Sombreros de Paja eran amigos o…enemigos.

-¿Amigo o enemigo?, eso es algo…que ustedes deben decidir. Contesto Luffy seriamente.

Los nuevos Gyojin o mejor dicho Dosun, Zeo, Daruma, Ikaros y Hyouzou este se encontraba dormido, mientras que los parecían estar tranquilos.

-Estás de acuerdo con esto, Jinbei. Dijo Luffy.

-Tratándose de Luffy, no rompió nada. Comento Nami feliz.

La Diclonious tenía un gran signo ? en su cabeza esta se acercó a la Peli Plateada.

-Lisanna, podrías contarme que está pasando.

-¿Kaede? Pregunto Lisanna un poco sorprendida.

Lisanna siempre recordaba que la Peli Rosada siempre se golpeaba la cabeza para estar así o accidente.

-Digamos que aprendí, a salir a veces soy…Nyu…otras veces soy Kaede. Se notaba el cambio de voz en la Peli Rosada

-Increíble…bueno en resumen Natsu se metió en problemas junto con Zoro, Usopp y Brook en el palacio Ryuguu afortunadamente pudieron salir, ya que pudimos rescatarlos y Luffy se hizo amiga de la princesa luego todo se descontrolo debido a los Nuevos Gyojin así que decidimos planear un plan, Luffy entraría al estómago de Megalo para evitar destrozos mientras que Nami y Robin recuperarían la llave y la carta de los Tenryubito. Explico Lisanna.

-Mugi. Lloraba Pappagu.

-Pensé que estabas muerto. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-Pero, pero estuve a punto de morir por culpa de ellos. Reclamo Pappagu.

-Parece que tienen admiradores, pero solo retrasaron la Muerte del Rey, maldito pirata humano. Comento Zeo.

-Cielos la princesa Ningyo es más hermosa de lo que creí, podría mostrarme sus. Interrumpido Brook.

La Navegante le dio un coscorrón.

-Deja en paz a la Princesa Nyngyo. Reclamo Nami.

-Entonces Na. Interrumpido Brook.

Se escuchó otro coscorrón.

-Parece que todos estamos aquí. Dijo Luffy en tono alegre.

-Nos ignoran. Dijo Daruma sudando.

-Es porque hable en voz baja. Comento Zeo molesto.

-Nami-swan fui yo quien rescato a estos idiotas. Dijo Sanji con ojos de corazón.

-Perdón, si salimos gracias mí. Dijo Natsu molesto.

-Se te olvida que yo corte el castillo para que pudiéramos salir. Aclaro Zoro molesto.

-Pero no hubieras podido encontrarlos, si no te hubiera guiado hasta ellos. Dijo Pappagu orgulloso.

-Yohoho, se te olvida que yo me convertí en fantasma para guiar a Zoro. Dijo Brook

Kaede por otro lado observaba a su alrededor se fijó que Hody se volvía a levantar.

-Sus compañeros sí que tienen confianza a ese tal…Hody. Comento Kaede.

Nami le entregaba la carta a la Princesa Nyngyo.

-Aquí tienes, la carta de Tenryubito. Dijo Nami feliz.

-Gracias a todos ustedes, esta es la esperanza que mi madre le dejo a la Isla Gyojin. Dijo Shirahoshi feliz

-Por cierto, Shirahoshi eres demasiado valiente, mantuviste tu promesa hasta el final. Comento Luffy.

-Ah…Luffy-sama usted dijo mi nombre correctamente. Hablo Shirahoshi un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, porque ahora te reconozco que ya no eres una llorona. Dijo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

-Es increíble que reprimieras tu odio, esa persona te odia. Dijo Robin en tono neutral.

-Esa semilla dentro de su corazón, florecerá en toda la isla, si toda la isla llega a pensar de la misma manera no habrá necesidad de pelear y los conflictos entre humanos y gyojin terminaran, todos estos años de sufrimiento no fueron en vano cada día se esforzaba por proteger esa pequeña semilla. Hablaba Jinbei.

-Y ahora nos toca a nosotros. Agrego Lisanna con una leve sonrisa.

La Princesa Nyngyo no podía evitar llorar.

-Eres valiente, pero sigues siendo una llorona. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-Jinbei…eres de lo peor te odio, creciste con Fisher Tiger en el distrito y ahora ayudas a los humanos. Dijo Hody molesto.

_-Este tipo luce diferente, acaso los golpes que le di le habrán afectado su mente. Penso Natsu. _

Natsu noto a Hody diferente no tenia el cabello negro, ahora estaba blanco como si se tratase de caspa.

-Cuando yo me convierta en Rey de esta isla, todo cambiará la Reunión mundial de este año será la oportunidad perfecta, matare a todos los líderes mundiales de Mariejoa y la aterradora leyenda del reino submarino dará inicio arrastremos a todos los humanos en el fondo del mar y los convertiremos en esclavos con el tiempo, no habrá nadie, que se les oponga a los Gyojin será lo mismo con el mundo pirata tsyahaha…todos los piratas se arrodillaran ante los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin, miren a todos estos piratas humanos listos para pelear, tu sufrirás el mismo destino, Mugiwara…yo seré quien se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas. Hablaba Hody confiando y molesto.

-¿Rey de los Piratas? Dijo Luffy seriamente.

-Tshaha que pueden hacer 13 patéticos piratas como ustedes, nosotros somos 100 mil. Dijo Hody burlándose.

Los 100 mil Gyojin gritaron estaban confiados por el número no tenían miedo alguno.

-Acaben con ellos, Nuevos Piratas Gyojin. Ordeno Hody determinado.

-Luffy, déjame enviarles el saludo. Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…pero no presumas. Dijo Luffy un poco serio.

-Claro que no. Comento Natsu.

**(Nota de autor: las siguientes técnicas de Natsu y Lisanna no son canonicas, solo fueron inventadas por este pobre escritor) **

El Salamander observaba su alrededor, este concentraba sus manos una pequeña esfera de fuego que se mostraba en la mano derecha.

-**KARYU NO. **

Lo siguiente fue que Natsu lanzo la esfera hacia los cielos mientras que los enemigos no iban a dudar en atacar.

-**METISHIN. **Grito Natsu determinado.

La esfera exploto por completo multiplicándose las esferas de fuego que comenzaban a caer en picada estas impactaron a los enemigos, la técnica duro un minuto.

-Te dije que no presumas. Reclamo Luffy un poco molesto.

-Lo siento. Dijo Natsu un poco feliz.

El Sombrero de Paja avanzaba sin embargo los Gyojin no iban a retroceder por una simple técnica, hasta que alrededor de Luffy se desmayaron los enemigos.

-Que paso. Parpadeo Natsu sorprendido.

-En que momento ataco, Luffy es acaso…el resultado de tu entrenamiento. Dijo Kaede sorprendida.

Por otra parte, los Gyojin solo podían maldecir habían perdido una gran mitad de ellos, en el Mundo Pirata se lo conoce como **Hashoku Haki**.

-Si me equivoco eres Hody…vengo a patearte el trasero, puedes convertirte en el Rey del país que quieras, pero solo puede haber un Rey de los Piratas. Aclaro Luffy con la voz fría.

Los Gyojin iban huir, pero fueron detenidos por las palabras de Zeo.

-Luffy creo que exageraste, solo quedan 45 mil. Dijo Zoro despreocupado.

-Reclámale a Natsu, el solo dejo 10 mil menos. Dijo Luffy un poco serio.

-Solo les envié, el saludo. Comento Natsu un poco molesto.

-La próxima vez que estemos rodeados, yo saludo. Dijo Luffy molesto.

-Eso no importa…creo que podría derrotar 30 mil. Dijo Sanji en tono tranquilo.

-Que dijiste, mister hemorragia nasal. Decía Zoro.

-Huh, maldito Marimo. Dijo Sanji enojado.

-Okay babies, prepárense para mi canción será el inicio a la batalla. Dijo Brook feliz.

-…No creo que estén aquí para escucharte. Dijo Robin en tono neutral.

-Yohoho Robin-san, eres genial. Hablo Brook feliz.

Con los Gyojin.

-No están ignorando de nuevo.

-Es porque hable en voz baja. Aclaro Zeo molesto.

Los Enemigos decidieron ir tras los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

-Bien ahora. Interrumpido Luffy.

La Diclonius salto hacia los cielos mostrando sus Vectores, esta desapareció e impacto como un cohete dejando un leve cráter.

-No puedo creer que ella fue sola. Dijo Zoro en tono neutral.

Mientras que el Cocinero se adelantaba dando patadas a los enemigos, y usando **Collier shoot.**

**-**No permitiré que destruyan el paraíso de las sirenas. Hablo Sanji determinado.

Los enemigos se acercaban al Espadachín.

-¿Prefieren rendirse o salir volando en pedazos? Pregunto Zoro.

Zoro uso **Hyakuhachi Pound Hou**, el ataque fue como un cañón, causando que los enemigos caigan al suelo.

Por otro lado, Robin usaba **Treinta fleurs,** quebrando el cuello de los enemigos mientras que Brook usaba su Katana con velocidad.

-Atrapamos a su mascota.

-**Kung fu Point. **Dijo Chopper seriamente.

La forma de Chopper era un poco gorda, pero fuerte y ágil mientras que Usopp disparaba **Hitsasu midoriboshi devil, **Nami y Franky usaban sus propias armas.

-Chicos, son sorprendentes. Hablo Shirahoshi feliz.

-Cielos, todos están emocionados. Dijo Lisanna con una leve sonrisa.

-**ANIMAL SOUL**

El Atuendo de Lisanna cambio a uno pantalón vaquero largo de color bordo junto con unas botas, está ahora llevaba un musculosa oscura, su cabello se tornaba en rojo casi parecido a una ex compañera, sus brazos parecían garras de.

-**REON. **Dijo Lisanna determinada esta tenia orejas de gato y cola de león.

-Lisanna. Comento Natsu en shock.

La Maga fue directo hacia los enemigos esta logro enviarlos hacia los aires con fuerza sobre humana.

-No desperdiciamos nada, estos 2 años. Dijo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

Hody estaba molesto sus soldados no lograban derrotar a la Banda de Sombrero de Paja, decidió usar su **Uchimizu **para disparar a la Princesa Nyngyo pero fue interceptado**.**

**-**Hmpf…no sé cómo obtuviste ese poder, pero no supera a mi Gyojin Karate. Dijo Jinbei en tono serio.

Con Zoro.

-Que aburrido, ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente fuerte. Dijo Zoro en tono neutral.

Hasta que se escuchó un ruido mostrando unos Gyojin quienes tenían escudo de caparazón de acero.

-Nuestra defensa es la mejor de todo el distrito Gyojin.

Los Gyojin confiados con sus escudos se dirigían a Roronoa quien abría los brazos junto sus Katanas.

-**SANTORYU…KOKUKOU OO TATSUMAKI. **Decía Zoro determinado.

El Espadachín lanzo un tornado que cortaba los caparazones y dañaba gravemente a los Gyojin eso no era todo el tornado avanzaba lentamente.

Por otro lado, el Cocinero usaba **Diamble jamble, **luego uso **Poele a Frire Spectre, **en otra horda de escudos.

-Yo también puedo romper escudos, maldito Marimo. Dijo Sanji serio.

-Nunca pedí tu ayuda. Dijo Zoro seriamente.

-Vayan por aire. Ordeno Hody molesto.

Un grupo de aéreo flotaba con coating estos se dirigían a atacar a la Princesa Nyngyo, de repente Kaede estaba rodeado por Gyojin que tenían picos.

-Jaja, nosotros el escuadrón de Erizos de mar no tendrán piedad frente a una chica como tú.

Ese grupo se detuvo debido a los Vectores.

-Háganme un favor, y no aparezcan de mi vista. Dijo Kaede con la voz fría.

El Escuadrón de Erizos choco violentamente contra el grupo aéreo estos terminaron cayendo.

-Ah…falto la mitad. Dijo Kaede.

La Diclonius salto se impulso gracias a sus Vectores hasta incluso los usaba para saltar en los aires.

-Vaya, Kaede es como esos tipos. Comento Luffy en tono alegre.

Kaede envió la mitad de enemigos al suelo, pero noto que a su lado estaba Lisanna quien la había ayudado.

-Eres rápida. Dijo Kaede en tono calmada.

-Tu también. Dijo Lisanna en tono calmada.

Las 2 chicas aterrizaron sobre el suelo mirándose amablemente hasta que la Maga había esquivado un ataque de parte de la Diclonius.

-Y eso por qué. Protesto Lisanna molesta.

-Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres. Dijo Kaede en tono calmada.

Lisanna ataco con sus garras, pero fueron esquivadas, ella hizo esquivando los Vectores de la Peli Rosa.

-Pelea entre chicas je…nosotros el escuadrón de veneno mortal, las acabaremos.

El escuadrón se dirigía a las 2 chicas, pero.

-¡NO SE METAN! Gritaron Kaede y Lisanna enojadas.

Con simples golpes mandaron a volar a los enemigos

-Porque están peleando. Dijo Luffy un poco confundido.

-No lose, pero…me da meyo. Dijo Natsu sudando y un poco asustado.

-Sí, y es mejor no meternos. Asintió Luffy que se notaba sudor en su rostro del susto.

Kaede y Lisanna seguían esquivándose sin acertar ningún golpe hasta que ambas chicas se echaron en el suelo a la vez se sujetaban la mano fuertemente.

-Ahora son pulseadas. Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-No te metas, no te metas. Dijo Luffy asustado y nervioso.

Las 2 chicas dejaron un cráter debido a la fuerza que hacían, causando unos pocos daños en los oponentes que iban acercarse hasta que decidieron soltarse

-Lo admito Lisanna, reconozco tu fuerza no puedo esperar ver tus otras transformaciones. Hablo Kaede con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo mismo te digo, pero lamento decepcionarte, pero no te dejare ver mis transformaciones. Dijo Lisanna con una leve sonrisa.

Lisanna y Kaede se atacaron corriendo bloqueando sus golpes a la vez hiriendo a los Gyojin que se acercaban a su alrededor luego, las 2 desaparecieron y reaparecieron 3 veces hiriendo a los enemigos.

Ese día la Diclonius y Strauss, se convirtieron en amigas y rivales, las 2 estaban en gran distancia.

-Te considero como mi rival. Dijeron Kaede y Lisanna determinadas.

Las 2 corrieron a sus objetivos, pero estás decidieron pelear contra los Gyojin que tenían a su alrededor, sin duda una masacre.

-Kurosai…FR-U4. Hablo Franky orgulloso.

-Increíble, una Cyborgbike. Dijo Luffy con ojos de estrella.

-mmm…nada mal. Dijo Natsu en tono pensante y educado.

El Cyborg embestía a los enemigos con su motocicleta, hasta que apareció otra máquina.

-Un dinosaurio. Decía Luffy emocionado.

-No, es un tanque. Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Es Brachio tank 5. Dijo Franky feliz.

El tanque era conducido por Usopp, Nami, Pappagu y Chopper quien indicaba los enemigos, que terminaron explotando.

-¡ERES SORPRENDENTE COMANDANTE! Gritaron Natsu y Luffy emocionados.

El Capitán y el Salamander fueron pateados estos terminaron arrastrándose por el suelo a unos pocos metros, sus atacantes fueron nada mas y nada menos que Kaede y Lisanna.

-Porque me pegas, si yo te quiero. Protesto Natsu un poco molesto

-Si además yo soy el Capitán. Agrego Luffy molesto.

-VUELVAN AL CAMPO DE BATALLA AHORA. Gritaron Kaede y Lisanna enojadas.

-s si. Asintieron Natsu y Luffy.

Hody estaba enojado así que.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, KRAKEN! Grito Hody.

Todos se fijaron el pulpo gigante era familiar era.

-¿Surume?...HEY, SOY YO, SURUME. Dijo Luffy en tono alegre e inocente.

El Sombrero de Paja fue aplastado por el Kraken o…al menos eso creían este reía estaba encima de Surume quien comenzó atacar a los Gyojin.

-_Tuve suerte de no recibir ese fuego que controlaba ese maldito humano, no voy permitir que Mugiwara se salga con la suya. Penso Hody enojado._

Luffy le ordeno al Kraken que protegiera a Shirahoshi mientras que los enemigos seguían atacando.

-Al parecer vienen más. Dijo Natsu seriamente.

-Sí, no aprenden. Comento Luffy seriamente.

**-GOMU GOMU NO. **

-**GUREN KARYU**

-**GATORINGAN/KEN**. Hablaron Luffy y Natsu determinados.

Los 2 jóvenes lanzaron golpes rápidos tanto que se parecían a metralletas enviando a volar a los Gyojin.

-Estoy sorprendido, con tu tripulación cada uno tiene su habilidad única. Dijo Jinbei con una leve sonrisa.

Hasta que el Ciborg saco a Nami, Usopp, Pappagu y Chopper del tanque debido a un cráter.

-Hentai. Sonría Franky.

-Pero ya eres un pervertido. Dijo Usopp.

De repente Franky se unió a Kurosa Brachio tank 5, transformándose en un Mecha parecido al Ciborg.

-**IRON PIRATE FRANKY SHOGUN. **

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO.

-INCREÍBLE. Gritaron Luffy y Natsu emocionados.

La Navegante usaba su **Clime tact, **por otro lado el Iron Pirate mostró sus habilidades sorprendiendo al Capitán, Salamander, Doctor y al Francotirador.

-No es nada impresionante. Dijo Kaede entre cerrojos.

-¡QUE INCREÍBLE! Grito Nyu con ojos de estrellas.

La Peli Rosa sacudió su cabeza cómicamente.

-En serio. Dijo Kaede un poco sorprendida.

Después Usopp uso **Hitatsu midoribshi take jaberin.**

-Este el comienzo del segundo capítulo de las aventuras del varonil Usopp.

Hasta que escucho un ruido debajo de los suelos era Daruma que fue violentamente enviando a los aires por el Doctor que estaba en diferente forma.

-**HORN POINT. **Sonria Chopper.

-Pareces un escarabajo. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-SOY UN RENO. Grito Chopper.

Hody no iba a tolerar esto.

-Kraken…ganaste su confianza ahora mátala, se dónde está tu hermano sería una pena que la pasara algo. Dijo Hody enojado.

-Ya veo, obedecía a Hody porque tenía un hermano. Dijo Jinbei en tono neutral.

El Kraken no tenía otra opción apretó a Shirahoshi.

-Surume. Hablo Luffy seriamente.

Causado que el Pulpo se detenga.

-Lo obedecías porque querías salvar a tu hermano, entiendo cómo te sientes ¿es mayor o menor?...déjame encargarme acaso…olvidaste que somos amigos. Sonría Luffy.

Surume soltó a la Princesa Nyngyo mientras que el Capitán caminaba tornaba su sonrisa en una cara seria.

-Ustedes no son rival para él. Dijo Dosun

-Nosotros nos encargaremos-hi. Dijo Ikaros.

Los 2 Gyojin iban a atacar al Sombrero de Paja pero fueron interceptado por.

-No permitiremos. Gruño Zoro.

-Que interfieran en su camino. Gruño Sanji.

-Detengan a Mugiwara.

-**GIA SEKANDO.** Comento Luffy seriamente.

Luffy desapareció ante la vista de todos sorprendiendo a Hody.

-¡AHORA TENGO GANAS PELEAR! Grito Luffy furioso.

Con una poderosa patada mando a Hody contra los escombros.

-…eh. Parpadeo Natsu sorprendido.

El Salamander, NO todos se fijaron en el cielo o fuera de la Isla de los Gyojin un enorme barco venia hacia aquí.

-n n Noah. Tartamudeo Neptuno incrédulo.

**Continuara…**

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Dejen sus review y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	5. 甘い誘惑の人魚

**No soy dueño de NADA, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

La batalla entre la Banda de Sombreros de Paja y los Nuevos Gyojin había comenzado cada uno estaba con su oponente el Salamander se encargaría de Decken.

-AAAAAAGH…maldito. Gruño Vander.

-Ah, lo siento nose medir mi fuerza. Dijo Natsu seriamente.

Mientras que Luffy que estaba cubierto de coating, flotaba al lado de Fukaboshi.

-Escucha Natsu, no derrotes a Decken. Ordeno Fukaboshi con autoridad.

El Slayer de Fuego retrocedió evitando ser tocado por el Gyojin.

-Como si fuera fácil. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-Porque interrumpen mi relación entre Shirahoshi y yo. Reclamo Vander molesto.

-Cállate maldito acosador. Dijo Natsu un poco serio.

El barco Noah, fue desviado solo faltaba un poco más.

-_Acabare con esto. Penso Natsu. _

El Salander se preparaba para su siguiente ataque, estaba a una gran distancia decidió correr hasta su oponente poniendo sus brazos hacia atrás a la vez uso **Busoshoku Haki**.

-**KARYU NO DOBLE KOKA KEN**. Grito Natsu determinado.

Natsu golpeo con sus 2 manos cerradas en el estómago el efecto fue brutal ya que parecía que el fuego había traspasado a Decken pero no fue así, en vez de eso Vander termino siendo impulsado fuera del campo de Noah terminado en el agua esto causo que Noah se caiga.

-**GOMU GOMU NO**

**-**Yahaha, te arrancare el brazo con mis mandíbulas. Dijo Hody furioso.

El brazo derecho del Sombrero de Paja estaba cubierto de **Busoshoku Haki **a la vez unas flamas fluían atreves del brazo.

-**RED HAWK. **Grito Luffy determinado.

Este golpe directo al estómago causado que Hody escupa sangre y fuera enviando dentro de la zona de Noah, lo cual el Salanmander no pudo evitar silbar.

-Vaya y aun sigues comiendo esa porquería. Dijo Natsu seriamente.

-Jajaja…puedo derrotarlos a los 2. Dijo Hody enojado.

-Vaya sí que tiene confianza de sí mismo. Comento Natsu en tono neutral.

-¡Natsu no te metas! Ordeno Luffy molesto.

Jones se acercaba al Capitán quien estaba en **Gia sekando, **intento golpearlo con su **Jet pistol** lo cual fallo lo intento de nuevo, pero lo esquivaron, lo intento nuevamente pero no funciono, Hody era rápido hasta que el Sombrero de Paja recibió un rodillazo en todo su cuerpo**.**

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres ayuda? Pregunto Natsu en tono neutral.

-…no. Contesto Luffy un poco serio.

Luffy ahora estaba frente del Gyojin quien recibió un **Jet bazooka, **sin embargo, Hody lo mordió en su hombro izquierdo lo cual no era la primera vez, esta era la segunda vez.

-aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HIJO DE TU…**Busoshoku koka. **Gruño Luffy.

Su brazo derecho se estiraba a la vez cubriendo con esa armadura.

**-GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK. **Grito Luffy determinado.

Lo cual mando a retroceder a Hody quien se mantenía de pie este freno violentamente había perdido sus dientes, pero volvieron a crecer debido a que era un tiburón.

-aaaaaaaaaa…yahaha, mis colmillos no son falsos, puedo ver como sufres de dolor, Mugiwara. Decía Hody burlándose.

-Cielos ahora es más resistente. Dijo Luffy un poco molesto.

-Haha…este es el poder que recibí del cielo para destruir a los patéticos humanos, apuesto que estabas seguro de ganar esta batalla, pero es inútil, ¡no hay nadie que pueda superar este poder!, no hay nadie que pueda detener mi venganza. Hablaba Hody.

-…Te lo dije antes…la Isla Gyojin…Shirahoshi…la promesa que le hice a mi amigo…yo…los protegeré a todos. Aclaro Luffy determinado.

-Parece que los humanos, necesitan morir para entender a los débiles y patéticos que son…entonces yo te ayudare a atender. Dijo Hody molesto.

-Acabemos con esto de...UNA VEZ. Dijo Luffy enojado.

El Sombrero de Paja le ordeno a Shirahoshi que se alejara

-**GYOJIN JUUJUTSU MIZU KOKORO**

Hody puso sus 2 manos sobre el agua que salía sobre el Noah.

-**MURUSAME. **Grito Hody determinado.

El Gyojin disparo tiburones de agua que fueron esquivados, el ataque continuo hasta que Luffy lo recibió luego grito del terror.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla.

-Les diré algo, no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Dijo Kaede en tono seria y con los ojos cerrados.

-Haha…rendirnos acabamos de empezar, hamon. Comento Hammond en tono arrogante.

Hammond quien estaba vendado, poseía esclavos humanos que lo cargaban.

-Que terrible. Dijo Jinbei decepcionado.

-Robin podrías encárgate de liberar a los esclavos…yo me encargare de ese Gyojin. Dijo Kaede en tono neutral.

-Si. Hablo Robin con una leve sonrisa.

-Buena decisión. Asintió Jinbei.

Los esclavos fueron liberados por Nico, luego estos se amotinaron contra él mientras que la Peli Rosa se le acercaba.

-No mereces llamarte, Gyojin. Señalo Kaede con la voz fría.

El Gyojin fue lanzado hacia los aires, este recibió 100 golpes.

-Luffy se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas. Aclaro Kaede.

Con Brook quien se enfrentaba Zeo.

-Este es mi espacio personal esqueleto, si pones un pie dentro tus huesos se harán pedazos. Amenazo Zeo enojado.

Brook solo tarareaba sake binks paso de largo al Gyojin.

-Con tu permiso, pero ya entré a tu circulo y te corte, hace mucho frió, deberías ponerte un abrigo. Dijo Brook en tono tranquilo.

Soul King ocultaba su espada lentamente.

-Maldito en que momento. Dijo Zeo molesto.

-**KASURI UTA FUBUKI GIRI. **Hablo Brook en tono sereno.

Zeo fue cubierto por hielo en su frente siguiendo una línea recta hasta llegar en su entrepierna.

-Te diré un poema, el viento del mundo de los muertos que congelas la sangre…por favor levante las faldas para mí. Dijo Brook.

Con Usopp quien se encargaba de Daruma.

-Muere. Gruño Daruma.

Debajo del suelo en unos hoyos gracias a la nueva habilidad del Doctor, aparecieron unas extrañas plantas que sostenían al Gyojin lo cual no lo esperaba.

-**MIDORIBOSHI HUMANDRAKE. **Dijo Usoop en tono tranquilo.

El Francotirador no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

-Son plantas con raíces de forma humana que atrapan todo lo que se encuentre volando cerca. Explico Usopp.

Hasta que Daruma reboto lo cual fue enviado a los aires.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ahora que. Dijo Daruma sorprendido.

-**MIDORIBOSHI TRAMPOLIA**, una flor que manda a volar todo lo que toque y ahora que estas en el aire, no podrás hacer nada. Dijo Usopp en tono tranquilo.

Usopp preparaba su resorte llamado Kabuto.

-**HISATSU MIDORIBOSHI. **Hablo Usopp determinado.

En el aire apareció unas hojas verdes de naturaleza que formaron a un lobo con nariz roja.

-Un monstruo de la superficie, lo haré pedazos. Dijo Daruma confiando.

-Yo no lo haría, en su capullo de su nariz libera una onda de choque de 3 metros de diámetro. Explico Usopp.

Daruma recibió un poderoso golpe en todo su cuerpo.

**-IMPACT WOLF. **Dijo Usopp con una leve sonrisa.

Con Chopper quien estaba en **Monster point **frente a Dosun quien decidió atacar**.**

-DOSUN, DOGAN, BOGAN, te mandare a volar hasta el fin del mundo…**GADON MEGAGON…PAPPARA HAMMER. **

**-KOKUTEI PALM. **Grito Chopper determinado.

Con su enorme palma termino derribando a Dosun.

Mientras que Nami y Lisanna mandaban a volar a los enemigos a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, Franky estaba frente Ikaros quien se quitó el casco lo cual en punta de su cabeza brillaba.

-Toma esto, esta lanza puede atravesar montañas submarinas. Dijo Ikaros determinado y confiado.

-**FRANKY…RADICAL BEAM. **Grito Franky determinado.

Un láser impacto el cuerpo de Ikaros, lo cual fue para el asombro del Doctor y Francotirador.

-¡NO LO LOGRE! Grito Ikaros.

Por otro parte Jinbei junto con Sanji combinaron sus fuerzas para derrotar a Wadatsumi que fue envuelto por las llamas de **Hell memories, **por parte del cocinero.

Con Zoro.

-Vete a casa, rana. Dijo Zoro despreocupado.

-…¿Rana?...jeje…no sabes que puedo envenenarte. Susurro Hyouzou en tono malicioso.

Zoro estaba dándole la espalda, mientras que el Pulpo recogía 8 espadas que fueron vertidas con veneno hasta que desapareció para atacar a su oponente.

-¡Muere con mis espadas, envenenadas! Dijo Hyouzou molesto.

-Detente, rana. Dijo Zoro en tono tranquilo y con la frente oscura.

-No soy una rana, soy Hyouzou, el mejor espadachín gyojin pulpo usuario del Hattoryu, no lo olvides.

-**RENGOKU ONI GIRI. **Hablo Zoro seriamente.

Con un simple ataque mando a volar Hyouzou mientras que Zoro se le venía un buen recuerdo.

…

…

…

…

…

Hace unos días atrás.

-AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH.

La persona cayo en el suelo Roronoa, uso **Rengoku oni giri.**

-…Fue una buena batalla. Dijo Zoro en tono neutral a la vez guardando sus katanas.

Zoro se retiraba hasta que escucho un ruido, se fijó en su oponente que regeneraba sus heridas.

-aaaaaaaaah…cabrón.

-Veo, que eres más resistente de lo que creí. Dijo Zoro en tono tranquilo.

-Espera…acepto mi derrota…¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Roronoa Zoro…y el tuyo.

-Sakata Gintoki…eres bueno en mis años vivo jamás vi una persona, usar 3 Katanas a la vez.

-Si, aun intento perfeccionarlo. Dijo Zoro en tono neutral.

-Yo lo veo bien…sabes hay lugar llamado Konohagakure, vivo ahí actualmente.

-Lo siento, no me interesa. Negó Zoro.

-Te invito un sake. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos. Comento Zoro.

-Que rápido, cambio de decisión. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

En Aldea de Konoha los 2 tomaban un buen sake.

-Jajaja en serio tu Capitán hizo eso. Reía Gintoki.

-Debiste estar ahí para verlo. Dijo Zoro feliz.

-…2 años…porque no, 3. Decía Gintoki.

-No lose nuestro capitán fue quien tomó esa decisión. Dijo Zoro un poco feliz.

Los 2 tomaron a fondo su sake.

-Por cierto…a quien era…que ibas esperar. Pregunto Zoro un poco ebrio.

-Ah…si, Gohan…Korra…no me acuerdo el otro, sabes ya pasaron 3 años. Respondió Gintoki un poco ebrio.

-Deben ser tus mejores…amigos. Dijo Zoro feliz.

-Si, lo son…excepto el otro no me acuerdo su nombre, pero…sabes a quien le importa, cantinero otro sake. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-Eso es muy cruel, deberías al menos recodar un poco. Comento Zoro.

-Se que era rubio y molesto. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Ah...tu tambien...el mio es molesto y pervertido. Dijo Zoro un poco sorprendido.

-En serio, entonces brindemos por eso. Hablo Gintoki feliz.

El cantinero trajo otra botella de sake.

-Por nuestros rubios molestos. Dijeron Gintoki y Zoro quienes sonreían y brindaban.

…

…

…Actualidad.

-Pensé que eras una rana grande en un estanque pequeño. Dijo Zoro despreocupado.

-_Ese si fue un buen sake. Penso Zoro._

Con Sombrero de Paja.

-LUFFY-SAMA. Grito Shirahoshi preocupada.

Hody Jones reía maliciosamente.

-**GIA SADO. **Dijo Luffy un poco débil.

Su brazo derecho se agrando lo cubrió con **busoushoku kouka, **ahora Luffy descendía desde aire acercándose a su oponente**. **

-Tsk…muere de, UNA VEZ. Reclamo Hody enojado.

-**GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN. **Grito Luffy furioso.

Hody envió tiburones de agua, pero fueron destruidos por el ataque del Capitán lo cual pudo golpear todo el cuerpo de su oponente enviándolo dentro del Noah.

-…Sigue cayendo, Noah…acaba con esos gyojin sin orgullo por su raza…tshaha, huh. Dijo Hody débilmente.

Jones noto que el otro brazo se agrando este fue impactando contra el Gyojin.

-**GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHAT GATORINGAN. **Grito Luffy determinado.

Luffy golpeo rápidamente el barco lo que causo que Hody sea enviado fuera de la zona del barco, mientras que el Sombrero de Paja seguía atacando al barco esto continuo hasta que.

-Luffy, detente. Dijo Natsu preocupado.

-¡NO LO HARÉ NUESTRO AMIGOS SIGUEN EN LA ISLA! Grito Luffy.

-Por favor deténgase, Luffy-sama. Suplico Shirahoshi preocupada.

-Detente.

El Sombrero de Paja se fijó en los Reyes Marinos que sostenían unas enormes cadenas, Luffy podía descansar Natsu no podía entender porque las criaturas del océano ayudaban luego de unos momentos el Capitán necesitaba sangre urgentemente, ningún gyojin se atrevía, pero…el Ex Shichibukai, Jinbei se ofreció.

Unas horas después los Sombreros de Paja iban a retirarse de la Isla Gyojin sin embargo fueron convencidos con un buen paquete de parte del Rey, hubo una gran fiesta ese mismo día se encontraron con el responsable que hizo desaparecer a las sirenas era Caribou quien recibió una gran paliza, ese mismo día Luffy le declaro la guerra a Big Mom después.

-…ok…UF…puedes hacerlo. Dijo Natsu un poco nervioso.

Natsu se puso sobre una mesa.

-Umm…hola me podrían prestar su atención, por favor. Dijo Natsu un poco tranquilo.

Todos se fijaron en el Slayer de Fuego este se acercaba a Lisanna.

-Lisanna sabes que te amo, por eso. Dijo Natsu un poco nervioso.

Todos jadearon a excepción de Luffy.

-Te casarías conmigo. Comento Natsu con un leve rubor.

-Natsu…tu. Dijo Lisanna en shock.

-Te prometí que me casaría contigo si salimos vivos, yo siempre cumplo. Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, sí quiero. Asintió Lisanna con unas leves lágrimas.

Los 2 jóvenes se besaron y fueron aplaudidos por esa acción, al día siguiente se celebró una boda y obviamente no recibirán paz si salían al Nuevo Mundo, en el día de la boda obviamente Sanji (quien se puso llorar de celos).

Hasta que finalmente era de noche mismo día estaban en su luna de miel

-…Bien…estamos casados. Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-Si. Decía Lisanna feliz y tomando una copa de vino.

-_Debo ir a dormir…NO…es hora de que te conviertas en hombre Natsu. _

El Salamander decidió besar a la peli plateada cosa que le sorprendió hasta que incluso cruzaban sus lenguas luego Lisanna sintió la mano de Natsu acariciándola un poco su traero, de repente la arrojó a la cama mientras ella yacía boca abajo y levantaba el trasero.

-¡Natsu! Reclamo Lisanna molesta.

-Ay lo siento, arruine el momento yo…lo sient…tengo que uy. Interrumpido Natsu un poco triste y luego sorprendido.

La corbata de Natsu fue arrastrada por Strauss.

-Ven aquí. Dijo Lisanna con voz seductora.

Los 2 se quitaban sus trajes de bodas, Lisanna noto la virilidad de Slayer de Fuego.

-Si quieres…podemos hacerlo otro día. Sugirió Natsu un poco nervioso, no quería presionar a Lisanna.

-Hazlo. Dijo Lisanna.

-Aye. Pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

-Lo intentaremos, los 2. Respondió Lisanna determinada

Natsu acaricia su eje preparándose preparándose dentro de Peli Gris, inserta su virilidad dentro del vagina de Lisanna quien grita, lo cual provoco preocupación en el Salamander.

-Li. Interrumpido Natsu notaba la sangre en la entrepierna de Lisanna.

-Sigue, vamos no importa, Natsu. Dijo Lisanna sonrojada.

Natsu movió sus caderas lo cual causo que la Peli Gris comenzara a gemir al sentir a su novio, lo cual era su momento.

-Natsu, ah, mmm. Gemía Lisanna.

-Esto se siente…bien. Dijo Natsu con un rubor y con ojos de una bestia.

Salamander empujaba contra Lisanna quien agarraba las sábanas gimiendo de emoción, sus cuerpos se movían de la emoción a la vez comienzan a sacudirse lo más rápido posible.

-Uh, ah, Natsu…eh…porque te detienes. Dijo Lisanna sonrojada y un poco molesta.

-Por esto. Sonría Natsu.

Natsu besaba nuevamente tenía una idea en mente, así que cambiaron de posición ahora Strauss estaba del Chico en una posición de vaquera inversa, Lisanna comenzó a brincar con fuerza y rapidez a la vez rebotaban sus pechos copa DD.

-Mi…dragoncito. Gemía Lisanna.

El Salamander sonrió su frente estaba oscuro comenzó a agarrar y acariciar los senos de la Peli Gris y frotarlos con fuerza lo cual la emocionó aún más.

-ah, hen…hen…tai. Gemía Lisanna.

Natsu continúa acariciando los senos de la Peli Gris a la vez colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras que Lisanna tenía sus caderas moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás hasta que.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gemía Lisanna sonrojada.

El miembro de Salamander disparo su liquido dentro de Strauss.

…

…

…2 días después en la Isla Gyojin.

-…Hay…mi cabeza. Dijo Natsu adolorido.

El Salamander salió hacia afuera tocándose su frente.

-Cielos…¿que paso? Pregunto Natsu un poco desconcertado.

Natsu no sabía en qué parte de la isla estaba, hasta que vio una puerta semi abierta la verdad le deba curiosidad era uno de los puntos débiles del Salamander.

-ah…no puede ser. Dijo Natsu en shock.

El Slayer de Fuego vio en una cama matrimonial a Keimi y Shirahoshi quien tenía un tamaño a su altura lo más sorprendente es que eran humanas a la vez desnudas estaban muy acurrucadas.

-Veo que despertaste.

Natsu se encontró con el Capitán.

-Luffy…tu…lo hiciste de nuevo, acaso olvidaste lo que dijo Rayleigh. Protesto Natsu.

-De que las chicas del Nuevo Mundo son muy hermosas, y que tengamos cuidado de hacer una tontería. Hablo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

-Eso y TU…acaso quieres meternos en problemas. Dijo Natsu molesto.

-¿Y tú anillo de compromiso? Pregunto Luffy en tono inocente.

El Slayer de Fuego se fijó que no traía su anillo.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE PASO. Grito Natsu alarmado.

-No recuerdas nada, verdad. Dijo Luffy en tono neutral.

-Eh. Parpadeo Natsu.

-Luego de tu luna de miel con Lisanna ayer...bueno. Dijo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

-Luffy de que estas hablado. Reclamo Natsu confundido.

Luffy solo empujo la puerta del Salamander donde había salido anteriormente.

-No fui único, que tuvo una noche placentera. Sonría Luffy.

-No, no, no…Lisanna me va matar. Dijo Natsu aterrado.

Había 3 sirenas con piernas recostadas durmiendo.

-Vaya…son las chicas de Mermaid Café. Dijo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

-…Si…mi anillo. Comento Natsu un poco feliz.

Este se puso su anillo, hasta que noto un ruido vio que una de las sirenas despertaba.

-Mmm…que noche, ah Natsu.

-Hay…sabes mi nombre. Dijo Natsu sudando y preocupado.

La sirena quien seguía desnuda, abrazo al Salamander.

-Eh…olvidaste quien soy…soy Ishilly, nos conocimos gracias a Keimi.

-Ah…casi lo olvido jeje. Reía Natsu nervioso.

Natsu tenía miedo, se preguntaba como paso todo esto ni siquiera había bebido.

-Bueno umm…tengo que irme. Dijo Natsu nervioso.

-Espera…nee, yo no quiero que te vayas. Dijo Ishilly con una voz seductora

La Sirena lo seguía abrazando lo cual el Slayer de Fuego estaba sintiendo sus pechos.

-Luffy, ayúdame. Susurro Natsu.

-Toda tuya. Dijo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

Ishilly de repente se desmayó.

-Porque la golpeaste. Pregunto Luffy despreocupado.

-Solo fue un golpe al cuello…además te quedaste mirando. Respondió Natsu un poco molesto.

-Fuiste tú, el que se fue ayer y comenzó todo esto. Dijo Luffy en tono neutral.

-…Lisanna me va odiar por esto. Dijo Natsu preocupado.

-Nadie sabe que los 2 estamos aquí. Comento Luffy en tono tranquilo.

-Seguro. Dijo Natsu preocupado.

-Seguro, además tu no dirás nada sobre mí, y…yo no diré nada sobre ti. Dijo Luffy en tono sereno.

-Hecho. Hablo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

Los 2 chicos estrecharon las manos, Natsu y Luffy a partir de ahora ocultaban un secreto ante la tripulación lo cual no debía ser revelada ante NADIE.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	6. Un extraño clima

**No soy dueño de NADA y ahora los contestare los comentarios.**

Guest: Thank you and there will be more lemon in the future.

**fpinheiro96: **here sixth chapter.

**FrankyXG4: **Si, solo espera que sera interesante.

...

...

...

Unos días después de una feroz batalla en la Isla Gyojin finalmente estaban en aguas del Nuevo Mundo, la banda de los Sombrero de Paja, de repente escuchan una llamada de un Den-den mushi pidiendo auxilio y mencionando un samurái.

-Oigan, tengo la enfermedad no puedo poner un pie a esa isla. Dijo Usopp asustado.

-Usopp, que paso con el valiente guerrero en la isla Gyojin. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-Umm…uh…tengo dolor de cabeza. Comento Usopp fingiendo.

-Ignoras mi pregunta. Dijo Natsu un poco molesto.

Lo que se dirigían en el mini Merry a la isla llamada Punk Hazard eran Luffy, Natsu, Usopp, Zoro, y Robin, llegaron el escenario parecía un infierno literalmente las llamas bloqueaban algunos senderos la Arqueóloga leía el letrero.

-No hay duda, es el mismo nombre. Dijo Robin en tono tranquila.

-Punk Hazard, una de las islas que anteriormente fue una base de la Marina. Agrego Natsu en tono sereno.

-Miren. Señalo Usopp un poco nervioso.

-Marca del Gobierno…y la Marina. Dijo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

-Lo ven está cerrado volvamos. Sugirió Usopp feliz.

Zoro dio un paso adelante con sus katanas logro cortar la entrada en forma X.

-Ahora está abierto, además somos piratas. Dijo Zoro en tono sereno.

Los 5 avanzaron podían sentir el calor.

-Uh…que calor. Decía Luffy agotado.

-Jah, esto no es nada, solamente es una brisa para mí. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-Esperen, esto un delito. Dijo Usopp alarmado.

-Todo está en llamas. Comento Zoro.

Los 5 avanzaban sospechaban de que el misterioso en el Den-den mushi estaba mintiendo ya que hacia frió, pero era lo contrario hasta que escucharon un viento misterioso después unos pasos hasta mostrar una misteriosa criatura.

-¿Dragón? Dijeron Luffy, Natsu, Zoro, Usopp y Robin sorprendidos.

Los 5 estaban en shock para la sorpresa de Draneel nunca había visto otro Dragon a excepción de Igneel.

-¡Genial! Grito Luffy emocionado.

-No es momento para impresionarse. Dijo Usopp asustado.

-Vaya acaso serás un dragón que habla…no. Dijo Natsu sudando y un poco incrédulo.

El Dragón rugió mientras que el Sombrero de Paja admiraba a la Criatura.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eh. Parpadeo Luffy.

-¡PUEDE HABLAR! Grito Natsu sorprendido.

El Capitán esquivo un mordisco este se dirigió furiosamente a Usopp.

-Gyaaaaaaaaa, NO TE ACERQUES. Grito Usopp asustado.

Luffy salvo al Tirador.

-Oigan escucharon hablar al Dragón. Dijo Luffy un poco serio.

-Sí, lo acabo de oír. Asintió Natsu un poco serio.

El Slayer de Fuego se acercó a la Criatura.

-Te acabo de oír hablar, contesta. Gruño Natsu.

El Dragón solamente comenzaba a inhalar.

-¡TODOS CÚBRANSE! Grito Natsu.

Fuego, los 5 pudieron esquivar esa llama que iba asarlos con esa poderosa explosión.

-Que interesante. Hablo Zoro seriamente.

-Jajaja. Reía Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

-Tendré que hacerte hablar a golpes. Gruño Natsu molesto.

Natsu salto y preparaba su siguiente ataque.

**-KARYU NO TEKKEN. **Grito Natsu.

La Criatura recibió el golpe en su mejilla derecha haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-NATSU LO NECESITO, PARA MONTARLO. Reclamo Luffy un poco molesto.

-Sabía que eso no iba afectarte, después de todo eres un dragón. Dijo Natsu molesto.

El Peli Rosa termino estrellándose contra un edificio debido a un golpe en todo su cuerpo de parte de la cola del Dragón.

-je…solo merece. Dijo Luffy un poco serio.

-Porque dices no crees que es un poco cruel. Comento Usopp preocupado.

-Puede sentir su aura-bu.

-Eh. Parpadearon Luffy, Zoro, Robin y Usopp confundidos.

El Dragón se dirigió al Capitán.

-Acabas de hablar, oye eso si es genial. Dijo Luffy emocionado.

El Sombrero de Paja hacia fuerza intentaba ser no devorado por el Dragón este decide estirar su pierna y usar **Gia Sekando, **hasta dar una patada en el hocico**.**

-En verdad eres resistente. Gruño Luffy molesto.

La Criatura emprendió vuelo.

-Genial. Dijo Luffy emocionado.

-Bu, ¿ustedes son nakamas de ese Shichibukai?

-Shichibukai. Parpadeo Natsu un poco confundido.

-De que está hablando. Protesto Luffy molesto.

La Criatura disparo fuego sobre los aires, afortunadamente los 5 pudieron esquivarlo.

Con Kaede y los demás.

-No puedo creer, el calor que hace aquí. Dijo Kaede sudando por su rostro.

-Eso que nos dijeron que isla hacia frió…el pobre de Chopper no podrá resistir. Dijo Lisanna sudando.

-…Es extraño, el cielo sobre esa isla está divida en 2. Comento Nami un poco seria.

De repente Lisanna y los demás en el barco comenzaron a desmayarse, esto no era debido a la calor sino a un gas desconocido.

Volviendo con Luffy y los demás, estos huían de las llamas del Dragón.

-Ven. Dijo Natsu determinado.

La Criatura escupió fuego mientras que el Slayer de Fuego.

-**KARYU NO HOKO. **Grito Natsu.

Las 2 llamas chocaron causando una ardiente explosión, en los aires se podía observar al Capitán volar debido a su habilidad de Goma ahora estaba en el lomo del Dragón.

-Su cuerpo está caliente…huh. Dijo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

El Capitán vio unas piernas por simple curiosidad se acercó trato de sacarlo.

-Espera, ahí tengo cosquillas bu jajaja…detente.

-Oh…lo suponía oigan, ¡hay una persona atorada en el cuerpo del dragón! Decía Luffy en tono alegre.

-Eh, como termino ahí. Dijo Usopp.

-Él era el que hablaba. Agrego Natsu desconcertado.

Luffy esquivo un mordisco seguido de otro y otro.

-Maldito. Gruño Luffy molesto.

El Sombrero de Paja, decidió sujetar el ala.

-Muerde tu propia ala. Dijo Luffy molesto.

La Criatura comió su propia ala.

-Jeje, idiota. Reía Luffy.

El Dragon comenzó a descender.

-Zoro…está cayendo. Dijo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

Roronoa corrió.

-¡Usopp! Dijo Zoro un poco serio.

-Entendido…**HITSATSU** **MIDORIBOSHI…TRAMPOLIA. **Hablo Usopp determinado.

El Francotirador disparo un trampolín lo cual Zoro lo uso para saltar y girar hacia al Dragón.

-**ITTORYU**

La Criatura no estaba del nada contenta iba atacar al Espadachín.

-**IAI…SHI SHISHI SONSON. **Hablo Zoro seriamente.

La Cabeza del Dragón termino cortada.

-JAJAJA…el dragón luce delicioso. Dijo Luffy feliz.

Luego el Capitán decidió sacar las piernas para su sorpresa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, no, no, no está. Grito Usopp asustado.

-Quizás se comió su mitad. Dijo Natsu un poco sorprendido

-NOOOOOOOOO, LO PARTÍ EN 2, LO SIENTO. Grito Luffy asustado.

-Idiota, no basta con disculparse, lo mataste. Decia Usopp.

Las piernas se levantaron.

-Por fin logro levantarme-bu.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Luffy y Usopp sorprendidos.

-Su parte inferior está hablando cómo es posible. Dijo Luffy en shock.

-Porque tengo el presentimiento, de que vi esto antes. Dijo Natsu tocándose el mentón de forma pensante.

Luffy y Usopp se acercaron a las piernas con curiosidad.

-Es muy raro. Sonría Luffy.

-Bu- no sé quién eres, pero aléjate de mí-BU.

El Sombrero de Paja pudo esquivar el ataque de las piernas.

-No puedo morir en un lugar como este.

Las piernas corrían alejándose de los 5.

-Ah, espera. Dijo Luffy emocionado.

-No permitiré que ese Shichibukai escape.

El Capitán perseguía las piernas.

-Natsu, como tu capitán has barbacoa de dragón. Ordeno Luffy feliz.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo cocinar a un dragón. Dijo Natsu un poco desconcertado.

-_Solo me alegro que Igneel no vea esto. Penso Natsu_.

Luego de una persecución Luffy se habia fusionado con las piernas lo cual llamo Ashimaro, y comieron esa deliciosa carne de Dragón, los 5 siguieron avanzando hasta que.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, montañas nevadas. Grito Usopp alarmado.

-mmm…eso explica porque esa persona decía que hacia frio. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

Adelante tenían que pasar un lago para así llegar donde solo hacia frio.

-Y aquí hace calor, quiero un helado. Dijo Luffy emocionado.

-Idiota, si vamos ahí tendremos frio, además están demasiado lejos, regresemos al barco. Hablaba Usopp un poco asustado.

-Qué problema, moriremos de frio. Dijo Robin.

-Si encontramos animales podríamos hacer abrigos con su piel. Dijo Zoro en tono neutral.

-NO INTENTEN APOYARLO. Grito Usopp alarmado.

Los 4 se caminaron tranquilamente dejando solo al Francotirador.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…UN MONSTRUO. Grito Usopp demasiado aterrado.

El Francotirador corrió cómicamente chocando contra el Slayer de Fuego.

-Qué te pasa ahora, Usopp. Dijo Natsu un poco molesto.

-Un monstruo, una chica, una mujer ave. Contesto Usopp asustado.

-…No hay nada, ahí. Dijo Natsu molesto.

-Eh. Parpadeo Usopp.

-Deja de actuar como el cobarde de antes. Dijo Natsu molesto.

Los 2 se levantaron y avanzaron obviamente el Capitán decidió adelantarse.

Con Kaede y los demás, la Diclonius trataba de abrir la enorme puerta de acero con sus vectores hasta incluso el Cocinero con sus patadas.

-Eh…que sucede. Comento Lisanna observando su alrededor.

-Nos tienen encerrados aquí, esta isla Punk Hazard ya era demasiado sospechosa. Dijo Kaede en tono neutral.

-Estamos en problemas, Lisanna. Lloraba Chopper.

-Al parecer usaron un gas para dormirnos y nos capturaron mientras estábamos inconscientes. Dijo Nami preocupada.

-Que/eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. Dijeron Franky y Lisanna.

-No hay duda de que el barco estaba lleno de gas, lo siento si me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Comento Sanji un poco serio.

El Cyborg observo la enorme puerta.

-¿Dónde está Brook? Pregunto Franky

-No lo sé, solo quedamos nosotros 6. Respondió Nami un poco triste.

-Y si son comerciantes humanos, creen que hayan vendido a Brook. Dijo Chopper asustado.

-Dudo mucho que sean comerciantes humanos, tambien de que sean parte de la marina. Dijo Kaede en tono neutral.

-…Jóvenes.

-¿Alguien dijo algo? Pregunto Nami.

-Si una voz. Respondió Lisanna confundida.

-No, ninguno de nosotros. Dijo Franky un poco serio.

-Jovenes, ¿les gusta el hanjimono?, que significa rompecabezas.

Habia trozos desconocidos mientras que el Doctor se acercó.

-Esta cosa, acaba de hablar. Parpadeo Chopper.

-Yo, no soy una cosa.

-Eh…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Chopper alarmado.

Chopper se escondió detrás del Cyborg.

-Y hay ocho partes. Dijo Chopper asustado.

-Sera un nuevo tipo de Den-den mushi. Parpadeo Franky

-Ustedes no parecen malas personas, podrían reparar mi cara-degozaru, perdonen podrían unirlas todas.

-Cara, ahora que te veo, si hay una boca y un ojo. Dijo Franky.

Después de varios intentos divertidos de arreglar una cabeza.

-Creo que hay algo mal con mi frente y mi barbilla, pero no importa-degozaru, estoy agradecido

-La cabeza acaba de hablar. Comentaron Kaede, Lisanna, Franky, Chopper, Nami y Sanji.

-¡Que lentos son!

-Cómo es posible, estas poseído. Dijo Chopper asustado

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, y no estoy así porque quiera, ese maldito uso un tipo de jutsu, cuando me corto pensé que moriría, pero termine así, ser cortado y seguir con vida…es una vergüenza.

Mientras que Luffy y sus amigos intentaban cruzar el rio sin saber que otros tipos con mitad humano y mitad piernas de animal los esperaban.

-Adiós amigo. Dijo Luffy en tono inocente.

-Y eso que es. Decia Natsu un poco desconcertado.

Frente al lado de la Zona de Hielo estaban esperándolo los enemigos.

Con Kaede.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto Kaede un poco serio.

-Soy…Kinemon.

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	7. Shambles

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Con Kaede, Lisanna, Franky, Chopper, Sanji, Nami junto con la cabeza arreglada Kinemon acaban de escapar, todo gracias a **Radical beam **del Cyborg.

-Sanji, ¿Por qué traes a esa cabeza? Pregunto Kaede.

-Tomare la responsabilidad. Respondió Sanji seriamente.

Los 6 entraron a una habitación llamada "biscuit room" al entrar estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Niños gigantes? Dijo Sanji desconcertado.

-Niños…donde. Dijo Kinemon preocupado.

-Creen que este lugar sea una guardería. Decía Kaede en tono tranquila.

-De seguro es una guardería multirracial. Dijo Sanji quien observaba su alrededor.

-No veo ningún adulto. Dijo Nami.

-Son personas congeladas, acaso lograron escapar.

-Esta isla me da un mal presentimiento. Comento Franky.

De repente los niños no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción al ver al Cyborg quien no negaba presumir y las niñas no podían evitar sostener a Chopper por su ternura.

-Niños…disculpen conocen a Momonuske. Pregunto Kinemon.

La respuesta fue un grito de susto de parte de los niños y niñas.

-Es esperen no les hará daño, solamente busca a su hijo. Respondió Lisanna tratado de calmar a los infantes.

Hasta que personas con traje de amarillo entraban.

-Rayos, huyamos. Dijo Sanji molesto.

Los 6 miembros de Sombrero de Paja huían, los enemigos iban a disparar sin embargo estos desertaron la razón fue que no van herir a los niños.

-Oye, robot-san ¿ustedes vienen del exterior de la isla?

-Si, por supuesto y soy un Cyborg, gaki. Aclaro Franky feliz.

-¿Tienen un barco?

-Así es nuestro Sunny es el barco más. Interrumpido Franky.

-Sálvenos, sálvenos por favor.

-Porque deberíamos. Dijo Sanji molesto.

-¿Esto no es una guardería? Pregunto Chopper.

-Onee-chan, por favor ayúdanos.

Los niños confesaron que no estaban enfermos, lo cual el Doctor no podía evitar sentir curiosidad de esa enfermedad.

-¡Por favor, quiero volver a casa!

-Lo siento estamos huyendo. Dijo Nami triste.

Franky no podía evitar llorar.

-Entonces…regresen a salvarnos después…yo lo sé, aunque jamás he salido de este edificio, no hay ciudad, no hay nadie…es por eso que nadie viene a salvarnos, quiero ver a mi padre y mi madre, onee-chan regresen a salvarnos después. Lloraba la niña.

La Peli Rosa tenía la frente oscurecida.

-Es por que odio a los niños. Suspiro Kaede en derrota.

Kaede en un parpadeo desapareció y apareció delante de los enemigos estos fueron sometidos por Vectores sorprendiendo a los niños.

-Onee-chan.

-Si alguno de mis compañeros tiene algo que decirme, entonces les contestare la razón…no me gusta ver llorar a niños más en especial a una niña, esta será mi responsabilidad. Dijo Kaede determinada.

-Disparen.

De repente las armas fueron cortadas por Lisanna en su forma de Gato.

-Kaede, eres asombrosa. Dijo Lisanna feliz.

-Cállate. Decia Kaede un poco molesta.

-Maldición…ustedes mocosos me dan envidia Lisanna-Chawn y Kaede-Swan están arriesgando sus vidas. Dijo Sanji con una leve sonrisa.

Sanji pateo a sus oponentes con su poderosa patada.

-Kaede, adelante y protege a los niños. Dijo Lisanna con una leve sonrisa.

-…De acuerdo. Asintió Kaede feliz.

La Peli Rosa, Navegante y el Doctor seguido de los infantes corrían.

-Wa tu, aaauuuuu. Grito Chopper emocionado, quien estaba en **Kung fu point**.

-Estas muy emocionado. Dijo Nami feliz.

-Claro que sí, voy a proteger a los niños. Comento Chopper orgulloso.

Más adelante estaban 3 guardias que fueron atacados por las patadas de Chopper.

-¡Soy un hombre digno de confianza! Aaaaaauwataouuuuu. Grito Chopper.

-Eres increíble, tanuki-nichan.

-SOY UN RENO. Grito Chopper.

Con Sanji, Lisanna y Franky quien dijo **Weapons left, **este disparo a sus oponentes**.**

-Haha, SUPPPPEEEEEEEEER. Reía Franky.

Los enemigos se levantaban, pero fueron atacados por la Peli Gris quien uso sus garras.

-Disparen los gases venenosos.

El Cocinero lanza una patada al rostro quintado a una máscara.

-Entonces respiren el mismo gas que nosotros. Aclaro Sanji con una leve sonrisa.

-Maldito.

Sanji pateo a 8 enmascarados dejando ver su rostro.

-Acaso son borregos. Parpadeo Lisanna.

De repente la cabeza de Kinemon comenzaba a moverse estaba gruñendo.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunto Franky confundido.

-Esto es diferente a los demás, ¿quién demonios es?, es un oponente admirable. Respondió Kinemon.

-De que hablas. Dijo Franky desconcertado.

-No, estoy hablando de mi torso. Dijo Kinemon.

Con Kaede.

-Por cierto, de que están enfermos. Pregunto Chopper preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero nos dijeron que estamos enfermos y que debíamos recibir un año de tratamiento.

-¿Un año de tratamiento? Hablo Chopper sorprendido.

-Si…esas personas les dijeron a mis padres que debían curarme.

-¿Entonces sus padres los enviaron a este lugar? Pregunto Nami.

-No, esas personas aparecieron de la nada enfrente de mi casa y me trajeron aquí, me dijeron que debía ir con ellos para evitar que mis padres fueran contagiados, ni siquiera pude despedirme.

-Eso es raro, no me digan que les dijeron lo mismo a ustedes. Dijo Kaede en tono neutral.

-Si.

-A mi también.

-Unos extraños le trajeron, sin despedirse de sus padres…entonces…deben estar muy enfermos. Dijo Chopper preocupado.

Nami le dio un golpe al Doctor, mientras que Kaede casi tropieza más adelante llegaron a una puerta cerrada.

-Atrás. Dijo Kaede determinada.

La Diclonius la rompió con su Vectores.

-Brr…hace frió. Hablo Kaede abrazándose a sí misma.

-Kyaaa, Chopper préstame tu piel. Suplico Nami.

-Sí, enseguida…como si pudiera. Protesto Chopper un poco molesto.

-Que este lugar. Pregunto Nami.

-Es un clima perfecto. Respondió Chopper.

-Onee-chan, yo pase este lugar.

-En serio entonces guíanos. Dijo Nami feliz.

-Está rodeado.

-Ro…dea…do. Susurro Chopper temblando.

-Este lugar nos da miedo porque está rodeado de gente congelada.

-Ah, tiene razón. Dijo Kaede en tono tranquila.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Chopper y Nami.

-Tranquilos niños, yo no me asusto con facilidad. Dijo Kaede en tono serena.

La Peli Rosa avanzaba junto con los infantes.

Con Sanji, Lisanna y Franky.

-Bloqueaste el camino, debemos apresurarnos sentí el grito de Nami-san en mi corazón. Comento Sanji preocupado.

-Qué raro, no debería existir borregos o…sí. Parpadeo Lisanna.

-Eso no importa, ahora importa Nami-san. Dijo Sanji.

-Espera, olvídate de mí, me quedare aquí, no vi a mi hijo entre esos niños…debe haber más habitaciones, me quedare y buscare. Protesto Kinemon.

-Y como piensas moverte, si te dejo aquí me sentiré más responsable al abandonarte, tendré sentimientos de culpa. Dijo Sanji molesto.

-Pero yo vine a rescatar a mi hijo-degozaru. Dijo Kinemon molesto.

-HAAAAA…porque no pides ayuda que busque tu cuerpo, donde esta. Gruño Sanji.

-No quiero estar en deuda con un pirata. Gruño Kinemon.

-Sanji, se te olvido que el seria tu responsabilidad. Dijo Lisanna en tono alegre y burlón.

-Noo, no quiero. Gruño Sanji.

-Cuando lo sacaste de la habitación, dijiste que tomarías la responsabilidad, Sanji. Comento Franky.

-Pero. Interrumpido Sanji molesto.

Kinemon le saco la lengua causando molestia en el Cocinero.

-Me desespera, maldición fui un idiota en dejarme conmover su determinación, ya no quiero ayudarlo. Protesto Sanji molesta.

-Ya no seas llorón y ayúdalo. Dijo Lisanna en tono tranquila.

Los 3 siguieron el camino que tomo a Kaede y llevando a la cabeza de Kinemon que estaba golpeada por parte del Cocinero.

Con Chopper y los demás estos se acercaban a la salida.

-No me gusta, este lugar. Decía Chopper asustado.

-Pero miren, hay una salida más adelante. Dijo Nami feliz.

El Doctor pateo la puerta, frente a ellos estaba una chica, un hombre adulto y un joven frente a un grupo de marinos, la chica tenía el pelo envuelto con cola de caballo de color oscuro un abrigo rosado y unos pantalones vaqueros azules y botas unos lentes sus pechos eran copa E, era Tashigi.

El otro era un hombre musculoso adulto su pelo era gris su abrigo era gris y dejaba ver cuerpo ahora fumaba un cigarro y sus pantalones era azul marino y botas cafés era Smoker.

Por ultimo había un chico que tenía unos tatuajes en sus dedos que decía D-E-A-T-H, tenía un gorra, vestía un abrigo largo y oscuro, y unos pantalones vaqueros con puntos oscuros incluyendo sus botas era Trafalgar Law

-Fuera del camino, niños. Dijo Franky feliz.

-WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey, Franky, hey, hey, hey, hey, soy un tanque, fuera del camino, fuera del camino, SUPER camino, si no se mueven los aplastare, pero…jamás aplastare una flor, soy el amable Franky Tank yosh, aquí vamos.

-SIIIIIIIII.

-UNO…DOS…TRES. Gritaron Chopper, Sanji y Franky.

Franky, Chopper y Sanji posaron.

-¡SUPER! Grito Franky emocionado.

La Diclonius solo tenía una gota de sudor.

-Oigan tenemos compañía. Dijo Kaede un poco seria.

El Cocinero le ofrecía su abrigo a Nami se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Marina.

-Es Smoker…y su linda acompañante. Dijo Sanji.

-Law…tengo un mal presentimiento. Comento Kaede.

Los 6 miembros de Sombrero de Paja, decidieron huir mientras que una batalla se desarrollaba entre Law y Smoker.

-Esperen, ese es el tipo que me corto. Dijo Kinemon.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. Dijo Kaede en tono neutral.

Con Luffy, Natsu, Brook, Robin, Zoro y Usopp ahora estaban en la zona helada, todos tenían abrigos a excepción del Salamander todos fueron llevados por su transporte Chahige.

-Natsu no tienes frió. Pregunto Usopp.

-No, para nada, yo no necesito abrigos. Respondió Natsu.

Luffy se acercó al Peli Rosa estaba demasiado cerca poniendo su mejilla contra mejilla.

-Cielos era una fogata humana. Dijo Luffy aliviado.

-Oye. Protesto Natsu.

-Tiene razón. Dijo Zoro con los ojos cerrados.

-Esto es incómodo. Comento Natsu en tono neutral.

Robin, Usopp y Brook se acercaron a Dragneel cosa que lo incomodo solo un poco.

Volviendo con Kaede y los demás.

-Súper cuenten conmigo, HAHAHA. Dijo Franky feliz.

-El Samurái…y los Mugiwara, no puedo permitir que escapen…**ROOM**. Hablo Law.

Law uso katana la agito de forma recta fueron 6 veces.

-**SHAMBLES**. Dijo Law en tono tranquilo.

-Que…fue eso, no importa. Dijo Sanji un poco despreocupado.

-Siganme waotou…(tosía) y esto que. Decía Chopper confundido.

-Ah que esto, por alguna razón sintió que perdí mis cuernos. Parpadeo Kaede.

-Dejen de hacer tonterías. Dijo Nami un poco molesta.

-Me siento SUUPEEEEEEEEER…encontrare la puerta trasera en un instante. Dijo Franky.

-Tengo algo en la cabeza y es duro. Dijo Lisanna con una gota de sudor.

La Diclonius se dio cuenta de una cosa, esta freno llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Chicos tomemos las cosas con calma…Nami. Sugirió Kaede

-Aquí. Dijo Nami triste, estaba en el cuerpo del Cyborg.

-Chopper. Dijo Kaede.

-Aquí. Comento Sanji en tono tranquilo, estaba en el cuerpo del Cocinero.

-Franky. Dijo Kaede.

-Aoooo. Hablo Franky en tono sereno, estaba en el cuerpo del Doctor.

-Sanji. Gruño Kaede.

-Siii. Dijo Sanji feliz, estaba en el cuerpo de la Navegante.

Kaede sintió alivio de que Sanji no fuera en su cuerpo.

-Entonces intercambiamos de cuerpo. Dijo Lisanna un poco incrédula.

-Mientras Nyu, no se ent. Interrumpida Kaede.

-Oigan porque hay niños y. Interrumpida Nyu.

Nyu vio a su propio cuerpo.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Nyu horrorizada.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	8. Asesinos en las nieves

**No soy dueño de NADA.**

Isla Punk Hazard, se podía ver al Sombrero de Paja reunirse con los demás miembros, pero.

-Natsu/Luffy. Dijeron Lisanna y Nyu felices.

Las 2 chicas abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas.

-Eh. Parpadearon Natsu y Luffy confundidos.

Los 2 chicos miraban atentamente.

_-¿Por qué Lisanna esta abrazado a Luffy? Penso Natsu. _

Imaginación de Dragneel.

-Kya, Luffy. Dijo Lisanna con un leve rubor.

-Jeje, ahora te enteraras porque soy el capitán de este barco. Comento Luffy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Luffy le arrancaba la ropa a Strauss, ella se negaba hasta que recibió un beso apasionado.

-Mmm…Luffy. Gemía Lisanna.

Fin de la imaginación de Dragneel.

-_Kaede…acaso ella. Penso Luffy confundido y un poco preocupado._

Imaginación del Sombrero de Paja.

-Natsu, siempre te he amado. Dijo Kaede sonrojada.

-Entonces hagamos que lo nuestro sea real. Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

Los 2 se besaban, de a poco se quitaban la ropa.

-Mi rey de los piratas. Gemía Kaede.

Fin de la Imaginación del Sombrero de Paja.

-Natsu. Gruño Luffy enojado.

-Luffy. Gruño Natsu enojado.

Los 2 caminaron acercándose no estaban felices se notaba como la nieve se derretía a causa del Slayer de Fuego.

-**GATORINGAN/KARYU KEN. **Gritaron Luffy y Natsu enfurecidos.

Los 2 jóvenes chocaron los puños violentamente hasta que finalmente se dieron en las mejillas.

-Aun no termino contigo. Gruño Natsu furioso.

-Yo tampoco. Gruño Luffy furioso.

Hasta que el Capitán y Salamander fueron golpeados en las cabezas obligándolos a caer cómicamente en el suelo por parte de Nyu y Lisanna.

-…Porque. Dijo Luffy adolorido.

-Al menos déjenos explicarles la situación. Dijo Lisanna un poco molesta.

Unos momentos Trafalgar Law le dijo a los Sombrero de Paja que esperaran en la parte de atras junto con los niños secuestrados.

En una cueva Luffy y los demás recibieron una explicación.

-Entonces, Sanji esta atrapada en el cuerpo de Nami y Chopper en el de Sanji. Hablo Natsu confundido.

También su rehén llamado Chahige quien les hablo de su Maestro que los salvo a todos los prisioneros en la isla.

-Maestro. Lloraban Chopper, Franky y Brook.

-Que sujeto más admirable. Dijo Franky en tono alegre.

-Sí, lo es. Dijo Chahige.

-El Maestro es SUPEEEEEEEER. Hablo Franky emocionado.

-Piadoso. Dijo Chopper feliz.

-La esperanza de la humanidad. Agrego Brook.

-Ese maestro es demasiado sospechoso. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-Porque piensas eso. Dijo Nyu.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea el único en sobrevivir a una explosión de gas? Pregunto Lisanna.

El Cocinero noto que faltaba Kinemon ya que se había unido con sus piernas.

-Donde fue ese samurái idiota. Dijo Sanji.

-Ah…cuando le dije donde estaba su torso se fue corriendo. Decia Brook.

-Que, ahora vuelvo. Dijo Sanji un poco molesto.

-Te acompaño…puedes mostrarme tus panties. Susurro Brook en tono malicioso.

-Claro que sí, necesitamos una cámara. Dijo Sanji emocionado.

-_Me alegro de que no estará en mi cuerpo. Pensaron Kaede y Lisanna_ aliviadas.

-ZORO, ACOMPÁÑALOS. Ordeno Nami enojada.

El Espadachín no tuvo más remedio que acompañar al Cocinero y al Musico.

-Por tu culpa tengo que acompañarlos a buscar ese samurái. Protesto Zoro molesto.

-Crees que yo estoy feliz, no quiero estar con un idiota con quien no pueda compartir esta felicidad. Gruño Sanji molesto.

-Mmm…ahora que haremos Luffy, no quiero viajar con Lisanna de esta manera. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, normalmente diría que se verían mejor así, pero…es mejor encontrar a Law. Decía Luffy en tono tranquilo.

El Doctor exigió unas muestras de sudor, pasaron unos minutos hasta que los niños gigantes comenzaron a ponerse de rodillas estaban quejándose del dolor.

-¿Qué les pasa? Pregunto Nyu preocupada.

Chopper solamente caminaba tenía una cara seria.

-Shindo…hay algo que quieres, a esta hora. Respondió Chopper en tono neutral.

-Tenemos nuestra revisión de rutina y después…nos dan un dulce. Gruño Shindo.

-Dulce. Dijo Chopper.

-…No puede ser. Decía Lisanna quien sudaba.

El Doctor se acercaba a Chahige quien estaba atado exigiendo una explicación, los niños no estaban enfermos.

-NHC-10…es lo que encontré en sus cuerpos. Dijo Chopper seriamente.

-Chopper no me digas que los niños están. Dijo Lisanna incrédula.

-Aunque sea una pequeña muestra esto es…una droga. Aclaro Chopper molesto.

-Los drogo. Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Estos niños han consumido pequeñas cantidades diariamente hasta volverse adictos, ese es el sufrimiento se debe al efecto de abstinencia. Dijo Chopper molesto.

El Doctor destruyo con su mano el cristal que tenía.

-Dulces, dulces.

-Quieres un dulce, entonces iré por ellos. Dijo Luffy determinado.

-No lo hagas, no podemos permitir que vuelvan al laboratorio. Negaba Chopper preocupado.

-Mugiwara-nichan, iras por los dulces.

-No, Chopper es el médico, él sabe lo que hace. Aclaro Luffy en tono neutral.

El Sombrero de Paja recibió un golpe de parte del niño gigante, acto seguido los otros gigantes decidieron destruir todo a su alrededor hacían un berrinche por un simple dulce o más bien una droga que ni siquiera sabían lo que comían.

-A un lado. Dijo Usopp determinado.

-Usopp no los lastimes. Comento Nami preocupada.

-Ya lose…**HITSATSU BAKUSUI BOSHI**. Dijo Usopp determinado.

Todos los niños se quedaron dormidos.

-Pobres, niños ese maestro no es un ídolo. Dijo Nyu molesta.

-Decidido…iremos a buscar a ese tal maestro. Hablo Luffy en tono sereno.

-Yo me quedare aquí, jamás perdonare a ese maestro, quiero hacerlo pedazos, pero…estoy preocupado por los niños, debo cuidarlos. Dijo Chopper molesto.

-Yo también me quedare a ayudar a Chopper. Dijo Lisanna preocupada.

-Yo también. Agrego Nami un poco asustada.

-Hey Nami, no es justo. Protesto Usopp.

-Luffy quiero ir…quiero patearle el trasero a ese maestro. Dijo Nyu un poco molesta.

-Bien, Natsu ¿Qué harás tú? Pregunto Luffy.

-Me quedare aquí, por si los niños hacen otro berrinche. Respondió Natsu en tono tranquilo.

Luffy, Nyu, Robin y Franky se fueron dejando la cueva.

-Natsu. Pregunto Lisanna un poco triste.

-Eh…no me pedirías que te bese. Respondió Natsu nervioso.

-Claro que no, solo puedes besarme si es en mi cuerpo. Bufo Lisanna un poco molesta.

-Ibas…hacerme una pregunta. Dijo Natsu un poco desconcertado.

-¿Has leído ese libro?, llamado…el Dios Samurai y la Princesa. Dijo Lisanna un poco feliz.

-Ah, ese libro, el final no estuvo tan mal. Comento Natsu feliz.

Hasta que se escuchó temblor, Natsu decidió acercarse al Chahige.

-Patas de cocodrilo…dime que sabes de nuestro atacante y sus habilidades. Comento Natsu molesto.

-Jajaja, es inútil ellos jamás se dejan ver, ni siquiera nosotros conocemos sus rostros, pero ellos hacen cualquier asesinato por un buen pago, también sabemos que son bestias peludas y gigantes humanoides, los asesinos de la montaña nevada que parecen medio de las tormentas de nieve…son Rock y Scotch los yeti cool brothers. Hablaba Chahige.

-Gracias por tu cooperación. Dijo Natsu con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Hasta que notaron una enorme arma apuntando a Chahige.

-Tu eres Chahige, estas en la lista de objetivos.

-Como es que pudo entrar a pesar de su tamaño. Decía Natsu sorprendido.

-E er eres Rock. Tartamudeo Chahige.

-Soy Scotch.

-No digas tonterías, supongo que escuche mal me asustaste…el maestro pidió que me salvaras, vamos quítame estas cadenas y maten a los Mugiwaras. Dijo Chahige un poco feliz.

-No escuchaste mal, el maestro nos ordenó asesinarte. Dijo Scotch.

Scotch mostró un den-den mushi que reproducía una grabación mientras que Chahige, comenzaba llorar no podía creer que el propio Maestro quien lo salvo lo haya traicionado de esa manera.

-MAESTROOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Chahige quien lloraba.

Se escuchaba los disparos.

-Ya déjalo. Gruño Natsu molesto.

Natsu salto para atacar, pero el Yeti lo esquivo acercándose a su otro compañero.

-Había más de uno. Dijo Natsu confundido.

-Ahí vienen sus compañeros. Dijo Rock en tono neutral.

-Espero que no hayan lastimado a mis Nakamas. Comento Luffy molesto.

El Sombrero de Paja salto para patearlo, pero no había nada.

-Desapareció. Dijo Luffy sorprendido y desconcertado.

-LUFFY. Grito Chopper.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto Luffy preocupado.

-Lo siento se llevaron a Nami. Respondió Chopper.

-No estuve atento. Gruño Natsu molesto consigo mismo.

El Doctor explicaba la situación.

-Mataron a Chawani. Dijo Luffy sorprendido.

-Ese maestro solo es un farsante. Dijo Natsu molesto.

-Luffy no voy dejar que ese demonio se lleve a los niños, lo que más me preocupa es Nami en el cuerpo de Franky, no sé qué planean hacerle. Hablaba Chopper molesto y preocupado.

-Iremos tras esos yetis. Dijo Natsu un poco serio.

-Vamos. Agrego Luffy determinado.

Luffy y Natsu fueron tras los yetis.

-Esperen yo también iré. Comento Franky.

-Franky, prometo que traeré tu cuerpo. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-Más te vale. Dijo Franky molesto.

-Yo iré. Decía Lisanna molesta.

Pero de repente Lisanna salto sin siquiera usar piernas esta termino estrellándose contra la pared.

-Lisanna…estas bien. Dijo Nyu preocupada.

-Si…como es que usas…esto. Tartamudeo Lisanna adolorida.

Los 2 jóvenes corrieron notaron las huellas decidieron seguirlas, pero cayeron al acantilando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Luffy y Natsu.

-Porque te diste cuenta que era una trampa, acaso tu nariz no sirve. Protesto Luffy.

-YO…dijiste que siguiéramos las huellas. Dijo Natsu molesto.

-Chicos, los enemigos están ocultos. Dijo Nami.

-Eh. Parpadearon Luffy y Natsu.

-Perfecto cayeron en la trampa. Dijo Scotch.

En el suelo había estacas de hielo.

-Su muerte será en vano. Dijo Rock burlándose.

-Olvidan que controlo el fuego…**KARYU NO HOKO.** Comento Natsu determinado.

El Aliento de fuego de Dragneel logro derretir las estacas de hielo, luego Natsu y Luffy aterrizaron en el suelo.

-**GIA SEKANDO.** Dijo Luffy determinado.

El Sombrero de Paja intento atacar pero no lo logro decidió atacar nuevamente, pero los 2 Yetis se movían de un lado a otro.

-Rayos a pesar de gigantes son bastantes rápidos. Dijo Natsu molesto.

-Idiotas, esta montaña es nuestro hogar. Hablo Rock confiado.

Los 2 Yetis usaban sus rifles, no pudieron darle a Salamander y al Capitán.

-Cada vez que intentamos un golpe, siguen huyendo. Gruño Natsu.

Luffy salto e inflo su estómago.

-Sé que esta técnica solo sirve para repeler balas, pero si concentro mi objetivo. Dijo Luffy determinado.

El Sombrero de Paja apuntaba a Rock.

-**GOMU GOMU NO OREI FIRE.** Grito Luffy.

Hubo una explosión lo cual hirió a Rock.

-Mi cuerpo entro calor. Dijo Rock feliz.

-Nuestro hogar es el arma. Dijo Scotch.

Scotch disparo la cima de la montaña esta caía sobre los 2 jóvenes.

-Que parte de fuego, no entendieron…**KARYU NO KOEN**. Hablo Natsu determinado.

Natsu disparo una bola de fuego lo cual causo niebla

-Maldición, en ese caso usara el gas. Interrumpido Rock.

-**KARYU NO TEKKEN**. Dijo Natsu molesto.

El Salamander acertó el ataque en el rostro incrustando al Yeti en una pared de hielo.

-Esta derrota no es…cool. Dijo Rock cayendo inconsciente.

-¡CHICOS! Grito Nami.

-Hey espera. Dijo Luffy molesto.

Los 2 siguieron a Scotch a la cima hasta que se escuchó un estruendo.

-Law acabas de traicionar a tu propio…amigo. Dijo Natsu un poco desconcertado.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Comento Luffy feliz.

Law caminaba.

-Estuve pensado en algo…y vine para hablar sobre eso Mugiwara-ya. Dijo Law en tono tranquilo.

-_Se que dijo que esperáramos atrás, pero finalmente nos responderá las dudas. Penso Natsu_

-Supongo que llegaron a la isla de casualidad, pero en algún lugar de esta isla se encuentra la clave para combatir al Nuevo Mundo en un caos…solo 2 tipo de personas sobreviven en el Nuevo Mundo, los que trabajan para un Yonkou o los que están en su contra…pero tú no eres ese tipo que recibe órdenes, ¿verdad? Hablaba Law.

-No, a mí me gusta ser capitán. Dijo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces te propongo una alianza. Sugirió Law.

-¿Alianza? Pregunto Luffy confundido.

-Si tú y yo uniéramos fuerzas, tal vez lo logremos…vencer a uno de los Youkou. Respondió Law con una leve sonrisa.

-…De que Youkou estamos hablando. Dijo Natsu seriamente.

Natsu y Nami estaban shock.

-Kaido. Hablo Natsu sorprendido.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	9. Smiley

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen aquí estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

Isla Punk Hazard con Luffy.

-Jajaja, mientras no me toque pelear con Shanks, todo estará bien. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-¿Entonces aceptas? Pregunto Law.

-Claro que sí. Respondió Luffy.

-EEEEEEEH. Grito Nami.

Devuelta con los demás.

-¡Hiciste una alianza! Gritaron Brook, Usopp, Lisanna, Chopper.

-Tranquilos, podemos confiar en Law me salvo la vida. Dijo Luffy.

-CLARO QUE NO, no podre dormir tranquilo. Dijo Usopp molesto.

-Luffy, por lo que oí de las alianzas estás siempre terminan en traición. Comento Natsu un poco serio.

El Capitán observo a Trafalgar.

-Piensas traicionarme. Dijo Luffy en tono inocente.

-No. Dijo Law en tono tranquilo.

-OYE POR LO MENOS PIÉNSALO UN POCO. Grito Usopp.

-Acaso olvidaron que para esto entrenaron 2 años, confió en ustedes. Dijo Luffy en tono neutral.

Todos se pusieron alegres al oír a Luffy esas palabras a excepción de Natsu estaba interesado en pelear contra un Yonkou.

-Law crees que podrías devolvernos a la normalidad. Hablo Lisanna.

-Ah…claro, **ROOM…SHAMBLES. **Dijo Law en tono neutral.

Todos volvieron a sus cuerpos a excepción de Nami quien ahora estaba en el cuerpo del Cocinero.

-Pero…porque. Dijo Nami deprimida.

-No puedo ayudarte, si tu cuerpo no está aquí. Decía Law en tono neutral.

Law se acercó a los niños.

-Sabes que estos niños están drogados. Dijo Law en tono neutral.

-Ya lose…por eso encontrare una cara. Dijo Chopper molesto.

-La creación de Gigantes es un proyecto del Gobierno Mundial desarrollado hace cientos de años. Comento Law.

-Y para que quieren Gigantes. Dijo Lisanna.

-Un ejército con ellos ya serian invencibles. Dijo Law en tono neutral.

Usopp trago saliva.

-Por eso Caesar planea superar a Vegapunk y al Gobierno, aunque mi punto de vista…lo dudo. Comento Law.

Luffy se acercó a Trafalgar

-Si mis amigos quieren ayudar a estos niños, tendrás que cooperar, Law. Dijo Luffy un poco serio

-Law debiste pensar 2 veces antes de hacer alianza con Luffy. Dijo Natsu.

-…De acuerdo…lo entiendo, no queda tiempo. Decía Law sudando.

Law camino hasta que este volteo.

-Quien de todos es el doctor. Pregunto Law.

-Yo. Respondió Chopper.

Trafalgar comenzó de explicar el plan.

-Capturaremos a Caesar. Parpadeo Nyu sorprendida.

-Así es, nuestro objetivo no es el dinero, sino la provocación. Dijo Law un poco serio.

-Y…¿quien provocaremos? Pregunto Natsu.

-No es momento para entrar en detalles, sin antes de dar el primer paso, por ahora concéntrense en Caesar Clown…cuando lo hayan capturado iniciaremos con algo grande y no habrá vuelta atrás, pueden arrepentirse si quieren. Respondió Law seriamente.

-No te preocupes, colaboraremos jeje. Reía Luffy

-Asegúrate de que tus Nakamas estén bien convencidos. Dijo Law

Unos momentos después el Capitán decidió ir la base de Caesar.

-…Que están haciendo. Dijo Law en shock.

-Caesar, sal y pelea conmigo. Grito Luffy emocionado.

Luffy, junto con Kaede y Natsu.

-Entonces ignoramos el plan de Law. Dijo Kaede en tono tranquila.

-Digamos que esto es una pequeña distracción. Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-Mientras que Robin y Franky recuperan el barco. Agrego Luffy en tono sereno.

-Mugiwara. Hablo Tashigi.

Era Smoker solo que en su cuerpo estaba Tashigi quien decidió atacar al Capitán, que solo esquivaba como si tratase de un juego.

-Soy yo o…estas más débil de lo normal, humitos. Sonría Luffy.

-¡MUGIWARA! Grito Smoker.

-Eh. Parpadeo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

Luffy esquivo el ataque de Smoker quien estaba en el cuerpo de Tashigi.

-Luffy, creo la chica es Smoker y Smoker es chica. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-Que. Dijo Luffy confundido.

El Salamander salto esquivando un ataque por la espalda para así dar una patada.

-Lo que quieres decir que el es Smoker. Señalo Natsu.

-EEEEEEEEEEH…JAJAJAJAJA, ya veo Law debió utilizar su habilidad. Dijo Luffy feliz.

-Cállate y pelea. Gruño Smoker.

-Espera un momentito, no quieres pelear conmigo con esa forma estas bastante débil. Dijo Luffy.

-No me subestimes. Gruño Smoker molesto.

Smoker utilizo su bastón que fue esquivado.

-Piensas arriesgar la vida de tu nakama con ese cuerpo, mejor peleemos en otra ocasión. Dijo Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

Hasta que de repente desde el cielo.

-Y eso. Hablo Kaede observando el cielo.

-¿Sera alguna criatura de esta isla? Pregunto Natsu.

Era como un líquido rojo con ojos amarillos, los miembros del G-5 decidieron atacarlo con fuego.

-Un momento esa cosa. Interrumpido Natsu.

El barco con que iba escapar el G-5 exploto dejando en shock a los enemigos, Luffy, Smoker y los otros.

-Exploto. Dijo Kaede sorprendida.

El líquido rojo cae como lluvia de pedazo en pedazo.

-Es indestructible, si le doy uno de mis ataques es obvio que va explotar. Gruño Natsu y sudando.

-Churururu, buen chico perdón por haberte encerrado durante 3 años.

Caesar su atuendo era bata de gas y unos cuernos.

-Maestro.

-Conque ese es el Maestro. Dijo Natsu un poco serio.

-Así es Banda de Mugiwara y soldados de G-5. Contesto Caesar en tono maligno.

En ese momento Caesar fue apretado por atrás en su espalda.

-¡LUFFY LO ATRAPE! Grito Natsu emocionado.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH, al menos déjame explicar mi plan. Grito Caesar.

-Nadie le interesa tu aburrido plan. Dijo Natsu.

Natsu utilizo su Haki para atrapar a Clown.

-Ayuden al Maestro.

Los francotiradores iban a disparar a Natsu pero fueron enviados en el aire debido a la Diclonius.

-No estorben. Dijo Kaede seriamente.

-Esto de los planes, es muy sencillo. Decía Luffy feliz.

-Grrr…no festejes antes de tiempo, **GAS ROBE.** Grito Caesar enojado.

Un aire de gas iba en dirección de Dragneel.

-Ah. Dijo Natsu.

Natsu retrocedió tomando distancia de su oponente.

-Esa debe ser tu habilidad de gas. Dijo Natsu seriamente.

-Natsu puedes lidiar con él. Hablo Luffy.

-Claro que sí. Dijo Natsu.

-Ya se controlas el fuego Dragneel, solo tengo que esquivar tus ataques. Dijo Caesar confiado.

-Hmm…no será necesario que utilice el fuego contra ti. Comento Natsu en tono neutral.

Lo cual dejo desconcertado a Caesar pero recibió una patada por la espalda lo cual termino contra el suelo.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero te necesitamos inconsciente. Dijo Natsu.

-Maldito. Gruño Caesar.

El Salamander fue en dirección de Clown pero este saco un extraño objeto.

-**GASTANET**. Hablo Caesar quien sonría.

Natsu exploto dejando sorprendido al Capitán y la Peli Rosa.

-Smilies, adhiéranse a Dragneel. Ordeno Caesar.

Los Slime apretaron el cuerpo de Natsu quien intentaba liberarse, pero era demasiado tarde.

-**GASTANET. **Sonría Caesar maliciosamente.

La explosión realizo que algunos de los soldados del G-5 y enemigos volaran y cayeran en el suelo.

-Chururu…jeje. Reía Caesar.

-Eso es todo. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Grito Caesar con la típica expresión de One Piece.

Natsu dio derechazo que conecto la mejilla de Clown quien termino entre los escombros del barco.

-Eso es velocidad, yo lo hubiera hecho mejor. Dijo Luffy despreocupado.

Luffy, Kaede se acercaron a Salamander quien estaba sobre el cuerpo tendido de Caesar.

-Y ahora como lo llevamos. Dijo Kaede.

-Es un tipo logia, así que si lo encerramos en un barr. Interrumpido Luffy.

Los 3 jóvenes sintieron que faltaba aire.

-Me subestimaron. Dijo Caesar en tono tranquilo.

-Te…atrapa. Interrumpido Luffy.

El Sombrero de Paja, Salamander y la Diclonius cayeron al suelo.

…momentos después, en una jaula todos estaban encadenados en una jaula.

-Ya despertaron. Dijo Law.

-Tu qué haces aquí. Pregunto Luffy.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte. Respondió Law.

-Maldición me confié. Gruño Natsu.

-Veo que humitos está aquí. Dijo Luffy feliz.

Hasta que vino una chica con pelo verde llevaba una musculosa vede y unos shorts lo curioso es que llevaba una alas y piernas de pájaro.

-Una arpía. Dijo Nyu sorprendida.

-Claro que no. Decía Law.

-AH…tu eres el comandante de la G-5, Vergo. Dijo Smoker.

-Se conocen. Dijo Luffy desconcertado.

Vergo llevaba un abrigo por el frio y unos pantalones blancos combinados con sus zapatos y unas gafas negras su pelo era oscuro no era largo solo plano como si fuera una bola de boliche tenia una barba y bigote extraños.

-Que curiosos personajes tenemos. Hablo Vergo en tono neutral.

-Smoker-san que deberías hacer con esta frustración. Gruño Tashigi.

-Al pesar tu teoría era cierta, Caesar secuestro a los niños mientras que Vergo lo disfrazo como accidente marítimo, de los posibles culpables tenía que ser un comandante de la base puede paracer normal para el G-5 esto…es una deshonra a la Marina. Dijo Smoker molesto.

-Parece que eran amigos. Dijo Nyu triste.

-No me sorprende que ustedes, no se dieran cuenta después de todo Vergo no está traicionado a la Marina. Hablo Law en tono tranquilo.

-Eh. Dijo Tashigi.

-Él siempre fue un pirata. Dijo Law.

-Que. Dijo Tashigi en shock.

-Chan, chan, CHAAAAN. Agrego Natsu.

-Así es, antes de ser famoso se unió a la Marina por órdenes del Joker y escalado poco a poco durante 15 años, no hay nadie más confiable para el Joker que él, Vergo siempre trabajo para el Joker. Comento Law.

-Recuerdo que Joker es nombre Líder del bajo mundo, como no pude descubrir a un traidor cerca de mí. Gruño Smoker.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Joker es…Donquixote Donflamingo. Dijo Natsu en tono tranquilo.

-No deberías sentirte triste, más bien deberías sentirte alagado porque procure mantenerme oculto del Cazador Blanco, Smoker-kun, desde que fuiste trasferido a mi base, extreme precauciones y ahora me siento feliz ya liberé el estrés…por cierto hablaste demasiado Law, quieres te castigue bueno no importa…dijiste que estaría en problemas si el G-5 me ve, pero eso no es verdad, los manipule de tal forma que no dudarían de mí y si me descubren es obvio lo que tengo que hacer. Hablaba Vergo.

El Adulto tomaba un trago.

-Me das un poco, ya me dio sed. Dijo Natsu.

-No. Negó Vergo.

-Entonces su jefe es un Shichibukai. Dijo Natsu en tono neutral.

-Donflamingo…quien es ese. Pregunto Luffy confundido.

-Acaso no lo viste en el Cuartel General. Respondió Smoker.

-Mmm…era el tipo con plumas. Dijo Luffy en tono inocente.

Hasta que el Sombrero de Paja escucho un den-den mushi hablar un "divertido experimento" de ahí apareció Caesar conversar con Vergo sobre el plan y una venta, después de unos minutos apareció una pantalla frente a los que estaban encadenados.

-Empecemos. Dijo Caesar un poco serio.

-Miren un caramelo tamaño gigante. Decía Nyu sorprendida.

-Que ese tu experimento un caramelo. Dijo Natsu decepcionado.

-Cállate y mira…buenas Brokers hoy es gran dia los smilies, ya cruzaron y llegaron a la Zona congelada en poco tiempo cuando se fusionen por completo y se conviertan de nuevo en el gran Smiley…iniciaremos con el experimento…Smiley…es una bomba de gas H2S, la misma que acabo con esta isla hace 4 años. Dijo Caesar en tono malicioso.

Smoker y Tashigi se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

-A pesar de que se debilitan rápidamente, los sujetos de prueba sobrevivientes pudieron refugiarse, fue el único inconveniente es por eso que Smiley, el arma de hace 4 años fue mejorada, dándole un nuevo efecto a su gas venenoso y convirtiéndolo en el arma perfecta de destrucción masiva, hoy presenciaran esa nueva arma y su nombre es…Shinokuni. Comento Caesar.

Después se mostró la pantalla un Smiley que estaba cerca del caramelo lo cual Caesar lloro por su reencuentro.

-Han pasado 4 años. Lloraba Caesar.

El Smiley se comió el caramelo.

-No lo obedece. Dijo Natsu con una gota en su nuca.

-No lo escucho en absoluto. Dijo Monet en tono neutral.

-JAJA BUEN CHICO, comételo…chururu. Sonría Caesar nervioso.

-Es una rana enorme. Dijo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

-ES HORA DE RENACER, SMILEY. Grito Caesar.

Smiley se transformaba en niebla purpura que dirigía directo a la base.

**Continuara…**

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	10. Invadir y destruir

**No soy dueño de NADA, todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Se había formado otra alianza entre Luffy, Law y Smoker, ya que tienen el mismo objetivo, mientras que Chopper mantenía alejado a los niños de las drogas adictivas, Zoro, Sanji, Brook recuperaron el cuerpo completo de Kinemon estos huían del humo hecho de Smiley en el camino se encontraron con Lisanna, Usopp, y Nami.

Todos estaban en la Base causado sorpresa y susto en los enemigos mientras que el G-5 intentaba reparar la puerta destruida por los espadachines.

-Mugiwara, quedan detenidos.

-Deténgase, no hay tiempo para eso. Ordeno Tashigi molesta.

-Chicos, escuchen ahora somos amigos de la marina. Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Gritaron todos.

-No lo malinterpreten, haremos una tregua para salir de aquí. Decía Smoker molesto.

-Ya escucharon, yo y Law destruiremos el SAD, Smoker tu resuelve las cosas con tu amigo y Luffy captura a Caesar. Dijo Natsu en tono sereno.

Todos asintieron mientras realizaban sus objetivos, pasaron los minutos.

-_Espero que todos puedan lograrlo. Penso Natsu _preocupado.

-No puede ser. Gruño Law.

-Ah, ese tipo. Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

Era Vergo que interfería en la entrada de SAD.

-Esta vez se pasaron de la raya…para ser niños. Dijo Vergo en tono neutral.

-Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que era un vicealmirante, que interesante. Hablo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-Natsu Dragneel recompensa 350.000.000 berries, en verdad están causado problemas. Gruño Vergo.

_-Ni siquiera me fije en mi recompensa_. Penso Natsu.

-Veamos si eres tan rudo, para ser vicealmirante. Dijo Natsu burlándose.

Natsu dio un paso adelante, pero noto que el ex vicealmirante desapareció y golpeo con un bastón de bambu con haki a Law.

-¡Law! Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

Salamander iba a atacar pero recibió, un golpe en el pectoral este rodó por los suelos para levantarse.

-Acaso olvidas que tengo tu corazón, Law. Dijo Vergo molesto.

Vergo apretaba el corazón.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. Grito Law.

-Déjalo. Dijo Natsu molesto.

Natsu recibió una patada en su estómago.

-Grr, esto no es nada. Gruño Natsu molesto.

Dragneel ataco con golpes a su enemigo algunos fueron bloqueados.

-Maldición sentí algo duro. Gruño Natsu observando sus manos.

Natsu recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte del bastón de bambu.

-AAAAAH. Grito Natsu.

Dragneel estaba en el suelo sacudiendo sus piernas.

-No eres un reto. Dijo Vergo decepcionado.

-Ya lo veremos, Vergo. Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

-Es Vergo-san.

Vergo pateo la costilla de Dragneel haciéndolo rodar por los suelos, luego el Ex vicealmirante soplo su bambu.

-AAH. Grito Natsu.

El humo se dispersaba, sin rastro de Natsu.

-Aquí arriba…**KARYU NO HOKO. ** Hablo Natsu determinado.

Dragneel escupió fuego por su boca que se dirigía a Vergo quien al parecer logro esquivarlo, este se dirigió hacia su oponente donde Slayer de Fuego recibió otra patada en el estómago chocando contra el suelo.

-…Tardaste mucho…Smoker. Dijo Natsu un poco adolorido.

-Vicealmirante Smoker. Dijo Vergo seriamente.

-Maldita basura pirata. Comento Smoker enojado.

Con Tashigi quien buscaba las cadenas de kairoseki pero.

-Que haces aquí, Roronoa Zoro. Señalo Tashigi sorprendida.

-Yo mismo debería preguntártelo roba identidades, no me digas que te perdiste. Dijo Zoro en tono tranquilo.

-Escucha mi trabajo es encontrar cadenas kairoseki. Hablo Tashigi molesta.

-Que…pero ese el trabajo de Usopp y Brook. Dijo Zoro un poco sorprendido.

-Pues no me importa, no confió en que ustedes capturen a Caesar, de seguro tienen otros propósitos. Dijo Tashigi molesta.

-Oye, fue obra de Luffy, y conociéndolo no se detendrá. Dijo Zoro en tono tranquilo.

-Si claro, de seguro ustedes planean beneficiarse, aun no confio en ustedes más aun en ti. Aclaro Tashigi.

-Sigues molesta por la de esa vez. Dijo Zoro en tono neutral.

-Claro que no, además de que tu no acabaste conmigo esa vez. Dijo Tashigi un poco molesta

-Ugh…lo que digas roba identidades. Decía Zoro con los ojos cerrados.

-Deja de llamarme así. Protesto Tashigi molesta.

-Maldición porque tenías que parecerte a ella. Gruño Zoro molesto.

Tashigi ya no soportaba a Roronoa, esta decidió atacar con su Espada mientras que Zoro se defendía con una Katana.

Mientras tanto la habitación de Biscuit room.

-Eres niña rebelde, Mocha.

-Ah, Monet-nee-san, usted…no por favor. Dijo Mocha un poco triste.

El lugar estaba envuelto de nieve.

-Niña retrocede. Hablo Kaede.

Kaede destruyo la nieve que obstruía el camino.

-Sigue caminando, no te detengas por nada del mundo. Dijo Kaede.

-S sí. Asintió Mocha.

Los demás seguían mientras que Kaede y Monet se miraba entre sí.

-Diclonius, oí rumores sobre ti hasta incluso de ese chico. Decía Monet feliz.

-No me interesa, la única influencia mala son ustedes. Dijo Kaede seriamente.

-Uh que miedo. Dijo Monet en tono tranquila.

Monet emprendió vuelo sacando unas extrañas espadas, lo cual la Diclonius se defendió con sus vectores esta retrocedía de pie.

-Eso cuernos te hacen parecer un gatito. Hablo Monet burlándose.

-No necesito halagos para un ave de tercera edad. Dijo Kaede.

La Arpía ataco nuevamente la Peli Rosa decidió agacharse esquivándolo y decidió atacar las alas con éxito, pero la Peli Verde desapareció.

-Un usuario de Logia. Gruño Kaede molesta.

-**MANEEM YUKI.** Grito Monet.

La Nieve atrapo las piernas de Kaede, luego vio que Monet estaba hecho de nieve con dientes afilados.

-Kyaaa..te la creíste. Dijo Kaede burlándose.

Se destruyó, pero volvió a regenerarse.

-Haaaaaaa. Grito Kaede determinada.

Kaede embistió a Monet pero se invirtieron los roles ya que sus garras arrastro a la Peli Rosa contra la pared.

-Al parecer tu influiste en la rebeldía de Mocha, día tras día les dábamos una vida como. Interrumpida Monet.

-Cállate. Gruño Kaede.

Monet se elevó por los aires.

-Lo único que les dieron a esos niños fueron su falsa sonrisa. Dijo Kaede molesta.

-**TABIRA YUKI HADA GATANA.** Grito Monet molesta.

Monet ataco con sus alas de hielo lo cual fue bloqueado por los vectores hasta que las 2 se separaron debido a que llegaba más gente.

-Sanji saca a la banda de idiotas, y ve por la derecha. Ordeno Kaede.

-Recibido chicos animen a Kaede. Animo Sanji con un pulgar arriba.

-USTED PUEDE KAEDE-CHAWN.

-Me dan asco. Comento Kaede con la cara azul.

El Cocinero se retiraba junto con el G-5, pero para la sorpresa de Kaede fue mordida en el hombro.

-Grrr…jeje lo único que sabes morder, esto no es nada. Decía Kaede en tono neutral.

Kaede destruyo a la Arpía pero esta se volvía a regenerar.

-Jeje ugh. Hablo Monet sorprendida.

Monet recibió un derechazo lo cual fue inesperado para ella ya que se regeneraba.

-…Esa habilidad es una molestia. Dijo Kaede un poco seria.

-No puedes igualar mi velocidad. Dijo Monet en tono confiada.

La Peli Verde gracias a su habilidad logro moverse a través de la nieve hasta que choco contra Kaede.

-No te compares conmigo. Hablo Kaede seriamente.

Las 2 se movían rápidamente en los aires realizando que la nieve en el suelo se sacuda.

-**FUBUKI.** Decia Monet.

La nieve rodeaba a la Diclonius.

-ARGGH…esta vez es más afilado. Gruño Kaede.

El Hombro de Kaede sangraba.

-Apuesto que tu capitán ni siquiera podría volver a levantarse. Dijo Monet en tono confiada.

-JAJAJAJA, no nos conoces a Luffy mas..aun a nosotros. Hablo Kaede seriamente.

Para sorpresa de Monet, las 2 se elevaron debido a los vectores y empezaron a chocar contra 13 paredes y la cuenta aumentaba, cada vez que se estrellaban la Diclonius aumentaba le velocidad con sus vectores.

-Suéltame. Gruño Monet estaba envuelta en un abrazo.

-Mi capitán siempre se va levantar. Aclaro Kaede determinada.

Las 2 estaban en el suelo.

-Kaede.

-…Zoro, encárgate de ella. Señalo Kaede adolorida y levantándose.

Zoro solo uso una Katana y se acercó lentamente a Monet quien se levantaba.

-**ITTORYU DANSHINKAN. **Hablo Zoro.

Monet fue cortada en 2, esta respiraba tratando de regenerarse, pero era inútil.

-Y golpe de gracia. Sonría Kaede maliciosamente.

El rostro de Monet fue aplastado por los 4 vectores.

-Le ganaron. Parpadeo Tashigi.

-Ah, la Capitana, oigan que estaban haciendo ustedes 2. Dijo Kaede sorprendida.

-Peleando. Dijo Zoro en tono neutral.

-Si…aunque no es momento para perder el tiempo. Decía Tashigi un poco molesta.

Pero Tashigi cayo arrodillada.

-Mi tobillo. Gruño Tashigi.

-Ay debió ser mi culpa. Dijo Kaede un poco apenada.

Mientras tanto con Luffy quien intento capturar a Caesar pero fallo termino cayendo un agujero donde encontró un dragon llamado Momonoske.

-Tranquilo, momo ya saldremos de aquí. Dijo Luffy en tono tranquilo.

Con Natsu.

-NOOOOO, Smoker. Dijo Natsu.

Smoker estaba en el suelo mientras que en pie era Vergo.

-Ustedes no son rivales para mí ni para Joker. Gruño Vergo.

-Vergooooooooo. Grito Natsu enojado.

-Es Vergo-san.

Natsu recibió ataques de bastón de bambu lo cual retrocedió de pie.

-Porque no usas todo su poder, acaso no ves que le robe esto. Sonría Natsu quien tenia el corazon de Trafalgar.

-…De acuerdo. Gruño Vergo enojado quien tenía venas en su frente

Vergo cubrió su cuerpo de **Hashoku Haki **aumentado su masa muscular.

-Que decepción. Dijo Natsu.

-Acaso no ves tu situación actual, cuando estoy en esta forma soy indestructible no tengo debilidades. Decía Vergo en tono neutral.

-Vergo. Hablo Natsu burlándose.

-¡Vergo-san!

Los 2 se acercaron corriendo Salmander sintió un poderoso golpe en el estómago, pero se mantenía de pie Vergo noto que Natsu tenia 2 brazos cubiertos por **Hashoku Haki**.

-Veamos si es cierto que no tienes debilidad…**GUREN KARYU NO KEN HANABI. **Grito Natsu determinado.

Natsu empezó a golpear rápidamente el cuerpo de Vergo quien no se movió resistió los golpes que lanzaba el Slayer de Fuego, hasta que se detuvo.

-…Es todo…fue pate. Interrumpido Vergo.

-Boom. Sonría Natsu.

El cuerpo de ex vicealmirante explotaba se escuchaban como si fuera fuegos artificiales hasta que Vergo cayo directamente al suelo.

-Law. Dijo Natsu feliz.

Natsu lanzo el corazón hacia Trafalgar quien se lo puso en su lugar y procedía con la misión.

-Itaitai. Comento Natsu adolorido con sus dedos sangrando.

**Fin del capítulo 10**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
